Resident Z 2 Search For a Cure
by Gouka
Summary: The sophisticated zombies are back!Join our hero's again as Goku searches for a cure for his zombified friends.With a drunken Frieza and Goten as some of his only allies,how will Goku escape a mutated Vegeta on the loose aswell as another strange mutation
1. Opening

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

**Yes this is it! The start of a new story and the one you have been waiting for! I would advise you to read the first Resident Z if you already haven't or else you will get confused.**

**The sophisticated zombies are back! Join our hero's again as Goku searches for a cure for his zombified friends. With a drunken Frieza and Goten as some of his only allies, how will Goku escape a mutated Vegeta on the loose as well as another strange mutation?**

**After the mansion incident, Goku searches in a new city for William Birkin, determined to find the cure or his friends only to find it too infested with zombies! Based on the hit game Resident evil, I recommend reading resident z 1 first. How does that sound?**

"You can't go by yourself!" Chichi screamed. "Last time you went off by yourself you ended up on the other side of the universe!"

"Come on Chichi! Let me go" Goku whined "I have to do this alone!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the macho thing to do and all the readers will be expecting it!"

"I don't care about the readers!"

"But Chi!" Goku cringed "I wanna be a hero again!"

"Absolutely not!"

"I'll go with him Chichi" Videl stepped in quickly

"Why so eager?" Bulma said looking up from her paper

"Well" Videl blushed "Because I want to see Gohan!"

"Sorry Videl but I can't let you risk your life for something I am responsible for" Goku refused "Gohan would never forgive me."

Videl huffed and sat down.

"Goku if you must go. Then please be careful and promise me you'll come home"

"Yeah with my husband and son!" Bulma scowled at him

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled saluting and then opened the front door and left.

Once outside he flew up into the sky and away. His wounds had been treated and covered and he was feeling as fresh as ever. He was motivated and ready to find the man who Rotory spoke of, this William Birkin. In his mind he didn't know where to begin his search. But he would find the cure and retrieve his friends. Wherever they were.

As he was flying along, Goku thought of the mansion incident. So many things had happened there. Vegeta had mutated into monster, he had received help from his worst enemies and not only had Chibi Trunks had become zombified, but so had Gohan, his own son.

Goku frowned as his destination came into view.

"I promise you guys" he whispered dramatically "I'll find that cure and save you all! Nothing can stop me!"

Goku was so caught up in his mini hero speech, he didn't notice the tree in front of him until…

**SMACK!**

Goku rubbed his nose tenderly and looked around.

"Nobody saw that" he whispered, before continuing on his way


	2. Beginning of a New Adventure

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

Just as Goku reached the nearest city he remembered what Chi Chi had said to him.

"Now Goku no matter what, you must try not to scare people by using your powers in public"

He sighed a little in frustration flew down to the nearby road and walked.

"Damn these country sides." He looked around; he was surrounded by towering mountains, no grass or rivers in sight. "Well it could be a country side"

He came to a garage (they are everywhere), it was falling apart and covered in mud and dust.

"Ew!" Goku walked straight over to it and looked around; he noticed a police car in a fairly good condition. "There we go! Now I don't have to walk!"

He got in and managed to get the engine started thanks to a "small" kick. After pulling his foot out the engine with a bit of difficulty, he was on his way.

He arrived at a small quiet town, well actually it was a city. But to Goku's small mind it was a town. He noticed what looked like a body lying in the middle of the road, so he stopped and investigated.

"Roadkill!" He shouted as he laughed his way over. "Oh … It's a person … Chichi would kill me if she heard what I just said!"

He laughed again then kicked the body over. A noise came from behind him, spinning round he saw a man coming towards him with his arms outstretched.

"Whoa!" This startled Goku into walking back and stepping on the bodies head

"Oops! Sorry!" He said stepping forward off the head then right on a patch of oil, slipping back and landing on top of the body.

"Eek!" he squealed, the body opened its eyes next to him and moaned.

"Hey!" he grinned happily "That's pretty good! You look just like a…"

Goku took a closer look at the body and paled, opening and closing his mouth like a fish "Z-Z-Zombie!" He shouted and ran away, but he didn't get far before realising he was surrounded, and they were coming closer and closer.

"Damn!" He picked the zombie lying on the floor and hurled him at the others, then ran down an alleyway. They pursued him, but slowly enough for him to escape at a leisurely pace, whistling as he strolled away.

He came to a door and looked at it a while before trying to open it. Just as he reached to turn the handle, it opened from the other side. A girl was standing there. They stared each other in the face for a good 3 minutes before he realized she wasn't a zombie, however one was directly behind her. Grabbing her he ran back to the police car, skilfully dodging the previous zombies. They got in and he drove off.

"Wahoo! What fun!" Goku yelled while driving head on into zombies who were conveniently placed in the middle of the road.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl

"Me? Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself in the melee!" Goku laughed and turned to face her. "My name is Goku, pleased to meet you!"

"Goku? Cool name. My name is Mika"

"Mika? What brings you here, don't tell me you live here!"

"Of course not" she giggled. "I am here looking for my brother",

"Brother? What's his name?"

"Axel" She replied smiling "I'm so happy you saved me, I was feeling all helpless"

"Erm..yeah" Goku answered not paying attention. "Look in the front cupboard"

"Don't you mean glove compartment?"

"Yeah whatever" Goku said and hit his head when he tried to stick it out the closed window "Ow"

Mika opened it up.

"There's a gun inside"

"Really? I was just looking for some snacks but that'll work for me! You take it, because you see I'm so smart I don't need one!"

"Okay then" She put it in her pocket. "So why are you here? Are you a policeman?"

"Yeah!" He replied happily, not really listening, but then looked up realising the question. "Uh, actually, no, I came here looking for a guy named William Birkin! Ever heard of him?"

"Sorry no, as I said I don't live here I'm afraid"

"If you're afraid you should stay with me, I'm Mr Safety!" Goku swerved the car and hit a pothole. "That isn't good"

He looked in the mirror and saw a huge truck coming towards them. "Erm, is he going to ram us? Or is it a mirage?"

"Aren't mirages in deserts? And yes I think he is!" She yelled.

"JUMP!" Goku pushed her out one door as he jumped through the window of his (just to be dramatic you see).

The truck smashed straight into the car and into the wall in front. A huge explosion went off and sent the two flying.

"Goku?" She yelled over to the other side.

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"Fine" She sighed with relief.

"I think we had better go to the safest building and meet there!"

"Yeah, I hear there is a police station, what about that?"

"Sounds great!" He replied back. "Phew, so, my adventure begins. I wonder where this police station is anyway?"

He kicked the ground and walked away.


	3. To the Police Station!

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

Goku looked around for a route past the approaching zombies. Finally he noticed where he could go to avoid them, so he was off.

He weaved through each of the zombies, getting further down the street until he came to a corner. Looking round he saw only 2 zombies. Once more he dodged them until he came to a shop, opened the door quickly and closing it he sighed with relief.

"Holt!" A voice shouted at him.

"Erm...Bonju?"

"Bonju? Don't you mean bonjour?"

"Yeah that's the one!" Goku snapped his fingers grinning "I knew it began with bon, because I always associate it with buns … and I like buns!"

"Please shut up! I understand you're a human" Goku looked up from his thoughts, a middle aged man was standing there holding up a shotgun.

"Wow don't shoot!"

"Oh sorry, when you first slopped in the door I thought you were a zombie, then I began to believe you were when you started talking rubbish. But however, I could tell by the fact you weren't covered in your own brains that you were okay!" He laughed and walked over from behind the counter. Then locked the door behind Goku.

"So, erm. Nice place you got here? Do you serve lunch or just breakfast?" Goku asked licking his lips looking around.

"None! This is a weapons shop, can't you tell?"

He pointed to the walls, guns hung from them and ammo was in the counter.

"So I see. I'll have a coffee then" Goku walked over to the walls behind the counter and took a pistol. Then turning around he picked up a rucksack from the floor and put ammo boxes into it.

"Weirdo" The man said.

Suddenly the window smashed and zombies poured in and floored the man, he tried to shoot them back but failed as he was slowly killed off.

Not paying attention Goku carried on filling his bag, he put more ammo in and then a lighter. He didn't need the lighter however, he thought Gohan might like it since he doesn't smoke.

He casually walked out the back door, calling back "I'm off to the police station now so I guess I will see you later, oh and by the way I took your map of the town and left a yoyo for you in its place."

Then he walked out, but came back and took the yoyo

"Since we are friends I guess I don't need to pay, besides this is my sons" He laughed and shut the door behind him.

He had ended up in an alleyway, smelly and full of rats.

"A bit like Tien!" He said to himself as he wandered around.

Moaning could be heard but they were clearly coming from over the wall. He reached some stairs and climbed them. At the top he had an aerial view of the street. Taking out his map he examined the roads.

"Okay then" He could see the zombies below trying to reach him.

"HA!" He pointed and laughed at a female, trying to climb the wall but failing badly.

He looked at the map once more and then tried to identify where he was.

"Aha!" He said trying to sound like he could read it "I need to go east" he pulled out a compass.

He turned around to south and walked forward...straight into a wall.

"That didn't work, I'd better just follow this balcony and go down the stairs at the other end."

Putting the map and compass away he ran as fast as he could, slipped and fell down the stairs, landing in a wheelie bin. After pulling himself out he turned and saw more zombies down a metre high ledge. Pulling out the pistol from his pocket he aimed it at their heads and shot. However he wasn't aiming at their heads at all and ended up hitting their knees instead causing them to fall over.

He quickly jumped down and ran through a gate and grabbed bits of smashed cars from beside him, covering the gate with everything he could find.

Once he finished he turned around and ran down the alleyway where he found a circle of zombies, already occupied with a healthy snack. So Goku sneaked past them and opened the door of a bus and went through to the other side.

"Finally!" he said as he looked over a wall and saw the police station.

Running, he tried to stay as unnoticed as possible. By banging on fences and shooting walls randomly, also by mocking zombies who could not get to him.

He was now directly in front of the police station and felt the need to do something drastic. He ripped of his shirt and pulled his trousers up high then walked up to the door. It was locked.

He spent an hour or two checking under the usual places hoping for a key, however he fell into the door and it opened. If Goku had read the sign on the door, he would have known to pull instead of push.

"Now to wait for Mika!" He said to himself happily and sat down on the steps.


	4. Diary of Axel

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

The police station was huge, the entrance was as big as Gohan's brain (that's pretty darn big!) and there were 3 floors. From what Goku could tell anyway from where he was.

You didn't think Goku could sit still for more than 5 minutes did you? He stood up and decided to investigate. However this was cut short when he tried to open doors and found they were locked. Once door was open though, so he went in and heard a moan.

Turning around he saw a policeman lying on the floor covered in blood holding a gun. Goku walked over and knelt down beside him.

"What ya doin?" He asked curiously with a big grin on his face.

"Dying!"

"That's nice, you know I've died once, no wait." The man stared in horror at him.

"Twice! Or maybe more I can't remember"

"Please shut up!" The man choked, then held a gun at Goku's head.

"Okay okay, so what's happened to this town? Has it always been populated by the walking dead?"

"No of course not! About 4 months ago an incident involving a mansion infested with zombies was reported. STARS members were there and say that an organisation called Umbrella are behind everything. They spread the T-Virus and then blew up the mansion eliminating all evidence. I believe they have eliminated all who witnessed it also. But no one can be sure who is still alive."

He lowered the gun and held up a card.

"Here take this, you can rescue the survivors in the other room. All you need to do is unlock all the doors in the hall with this."

Goku took the card and stood up.

"But-"

"Just go!" He held the gun up again.

"Sheesh alright! I'm going!"

Goku left the room and the door locked behind him, he turned around and yelled:

"I thought you were weak and feeble! I just got out the door and you leap up and locked it you fake!" he accused "If you didn't want to be my friend you should have just sad so!"

He kicked the door and made a hole.

"Whoops!" He ran down a ramp into the centre of the hall once more.

He stopped and thought about what the speedy half dead guy had said.

"T-Virus"

**-flashback-**

"There is no cure that i know of in here"

"I used one on my father"

"..." Rotory opened his mouth in shock "Really? where did you get it from?"

"A lab on the top floor. It was called the T Virus or something"

Rotory screamed.

"T VIRUS!"

**-end-**

"That's what made Vegeta turn" Goku stated "And STARS? What are they?"

He pondered the thought as he walked over to the computer behind a desk and entered the code on the card key, all the doors in the hall unlocked one by one. He left to the door at the bottom of the ramp on the left hand side of the hall and made his way through double doors.

He walked in and all was empty, walking to the door on the opposite side of the room he saw something go past the window.

"STARFISH!" He yelled and ran through the door, down the corridor and slipped on a puddle of blood, landing flat on his back.

"Ow" He looked up and saw something above him. It was crawling along the ceiling with its brain on show and it looked as if its skin had all been ripped off with only its muscles showing.

"Nice" he said.

Upon hearing this the unknown creature looked down, it had no eyes and a very long tongue. A clicking sound was made when it walked and it breathed out heavily and in a sort of eerie way.

It leapt down and squealed making Goku leap up and squeal as well. The creature cocked it's head to the side and studied Goku before falling to the floor beside him and rubbing against him.

"EW!" Goku cried "I'd rather have you eat me that think I'm your mate or something!"

It growled, obviously hurt, and ran at him on all fours as he ran up and down the corridor like a headless chicken. It had huge front claws and kept lashing out at him hoping to catch his body, but Goku was too quick and ran to a door, opened it, and ran through quickly closing it behind him.

"Phew!" He slid down the door and sat on the floor

But upon looking up he saw zombies surrounded him.

"Typical!" He stood up and pulled out his gun then shot aimlessly until he had shot them all dead.

He decided he should move on before more come, there was a set of stairs to the left of him so, following his favourite horror films he stupidly decided to go up instead of out the nearby window.

At the top was a small corridor leading to an open room with a statue inside. It's hand was clasped as if it was holding something, however on closer examination the hand was empty as if what was once there was taken.

A door could be seen behind the statue so Goku went through it.

"Great another corridor! At least it's smaller than the mansion though"

He wandered down it and came to a room with STARS on it.

"Hey that speedy dying guy mentioned STARS wonder what it is? Hope it's edible".

He opened the door and went in, only to see a familiar face.

"Goku!" Mika shouted in delight.

"Hey, Mika you made it"

"Yeah" She smiled, then just as quickly as she grinned her face turned to a frown.

"What's up?" Goku asked curiously while just beginning to route around the cupboards.

"My brother isn't here"

"How do you know?"

"He left a couple hours ago, I just read his diary. He left it for me to find, I just know it."

"Well at least you know he isn't a zombie. It must be nice to know someone is safe"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I might as well tell you. About 5 hours ago I was in a mansion. You see I had been dropped from a helicopter and left with my friend, his son and my own son. However things didn't turn out well. The mansion was infested with zombies."

He sat down on the floor cross-legged and Mika sat down beside him.

"My friend's name was Vegeta, he got infected and in a hope to save him, his son Trunks gave him an 'antidote' but it wasn't. It made him worse and he mutated. Soon after, my son Gohan got infected also, and so did Vegeta's other son, also named Trunks."

Mika looked down in grief and then looked once more at her brother's last entry.

"Later on myself, Vegeta's healthy son and a guy we met there called Rotory were the only ones left. Then a battle erupted and I'm all that remains."

"Goku"

"Yeah?"

"What did this Rotory look like?" Goku looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter!" She said smiling. "I'm sure there is a real cure! Vegeta and Gohan will be fine." She stood up and walked to the door. "We had better split up, that way we can search for survivors better."

"Okay, hey wait!" Goku stood and fished around in his pocket. "Take this" He pulled out a walky talky. "So we can keep in touch. I swiped it from the police car before it got crushed."

Mika laughed then, hugged Goku unexpectedly, and went out the door closing it behind her. Goku stayed in the room and looked around in the hope of finding out what STARS was. A picture was hug up on the wall, it said below "STARS".

"So they are a group of people?"

He looked closer, there was a group of about 15 people all lined up. A figure that he recognised was standing at the side of the group smiling.

"Rotory?" He looked closer.

The long golden hair and the outfit was unmistakeably his, except his helmet and mask were removed and were in his hand.

"I knew it!" He laughed, "So Rotory is a member of this STARS thingy? But how come his name isn't listed?"

He squinted his eyes whilst reading the list. He saw the name Axel where Rotory was standing. His eyes widened. Then he went to the desk where Mika found her brothers diary. It had been left, for some reason Mika didn't take it.

He picked it up and went to the last page, since she said he had made the entry a couple of hours ago.

He read it:

_**2nd September**_

_I just got back from the Mansion we were assigned to investigate, only to find it infested with zombies and all types of mutations._

_There were a few survivors. They seemed capable of survival, but I joined them anyway. We battled a fierce enemy and most of the survivors are now dead. Save for one, the other one who I became fond off passed away in my arms._

_Now I am on my way to find the other, if he was bright he would have gone to find Dr. Birkin. In the mean time, I'm off to the main base of Umbrella._

_Mika if you read this...Run, get out of here and go as far as you can from this hell hole._

Goku laughed to himself and closed the book.


	5. Rotory's Confession

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

Goku put the diary on his desk and scanned around it, there was an oversized coin where the diary was placed. On it was a picture of a unicorn.

"Chichi will love this!" Goku exclaimed happily

He put it in his bag and exited the room. Carrying on down the corridor there was a door at the end, it was locked.

"Damn, it's locked!" Goku said stating the obvious for a change.

He then turned around as he noticed a woman staring him in the face. Screaming, thinking it was a zombie, Goku grabbed a hold of her arms, closed his eyes then swung her around into the wall, smashing her through it.

"OW!" The woman screamed "GOKU!"

"Oh, it's you Videl" He laughed looking at the rubble. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking," she stood up and dusted herself off then cracked her back, "for my boyfriend!"

"Oh, well you won't find him here you know"

"I know you made the story up Goku" She pulled out a handgun and held it up to his head. "And I know that he is in trouble"

"Well I would say he was causing the trouble" he trembled.

"Bull ! Where is he!" She clicked it back.

"Erm, Videl be reasonable, what's up with you lately"

"Oh," She lowered the gun "nothing, just kidding" She giggled and tapped Goku's shoulder. "So shall we go and find him" She smiled and ran away

"Videl wait!" Goku yelled after her, however when he turned the corner she was gone, instead he was face to face with a zombie.

"ARG!" He turned back and ran head first into the door, causing it to break.

He sprinted down the corridor and collided with yet another familiar face.

"ROTORY!"

"Goku! You made it!" He laughed and hugged Goku, then writhing in pain he collapsed to the ground.

"Whats wrong?" Goku knelt down and pulled his hand from Rotory's side and looked at it. "Blood"

"Yeah, don't mind it, its nothing" He stumbled up and laughed, then coughed up blood.

"Don't mind it? Don't be ridiculous, you're coughing up blood and your side is bleeding..."Goku paused for a second then looked at Rotory's mask covered face. "Axel"

"What? So you know" He lifted his hand up to his mask and removed it, he skin was pale and his eyes were red.

"Are you albino?" Goku raised his eyebrow

"No!" Rotory hit Goku and laughed, then put his mask on once more, covering his albino like features.

Goku rubbed the back of his head then laughed. Rotory did not.

"Oh lighten up!"

"How can I?."

"What do you mean? In times like these you have to look on the bright side. It's sort of one way to make the mood calmer and more bearabable." Goku smiled.

"Don't you mean bearable?"

"No?" Goku raised an eyebrow then stood up. "Well I'm off to find Dr Birkenhead!"

"Birkin you mean?"

"No?" He raised his eyebrow once more, knowing he was clearly wrong for a second time but hid it well.

"Well" Rotory struggled to his feet. "Take this, it's a radio. So we can keep in touch if we separate"

"But, that was my line in an earlier chapter!" Goku shouted.

"No time for idiocy! Take it!" Rotory shoved it into his hand and hobbled away at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Amazing how fast corpsey people are these days."

He went in the opposite direction to where he had entered the room. He entered what looked like a library.

"Ooo a library!"

Of course he would never have known what it was if I hadn't have said it! smiles and straightens tie

"Your so full of yourself aren't you?" Goku shouted up at the narrator...wait a minute! Hey!

Gouka: both of you shut it and carry on!

Anyway, where were we? oh yes of course!

Goku walked through the isles to his left, hoping to find an address book or maybe he was really looking for a "Respect your Narrators" book.

Gouka: I've warned you!

Sorry...hangs head in shame

He was looking for a book of records containing all who lived in the city. When he stumbled upon something suspicious.

"Eww." Which was also disgusting by the sounds of it. "a head."

Goku got a stick from the floor and prodded the severed head, when suddenly it started to move. "Argh!" Goku dropped his stick and stepped backwards into the shelf behind him, setting off a domino effect to all of bookshelves.

Alerted the head flew away from the shelf he was perched on (although they were falling in the opposite direction) and floated across the room.

"Argh! A flying severed head!"

"I'm not a severed head I am a fully bodied zombie."

Feeling quite pleased with himself, the zombie who isn't anything like a severed head straitened his tie. Goku just looked puzzlingly at him.

"Oh..I mean…" the zombie scruffed his hair up and yanked his tie down. "errr" he stuck his arms out and slopped towards Goku.

"Eek!" Goku screeched at the incoming attack.

"Oh please!" The zombie stopped. "I hate it how people stereotype my kind!" He put his arms down. "And look at you, screeching just because you have found a zombie more intelligent then you."

He walked over to Goku and pulled the gun out of his holster. "Now then, when holding a gun" he held it next to his own head. "and a zombie walks into the room, the most obvious thing to do would be to, one pull your gun out, hold it at the zombies head and.." He pulled the trigger.

Goku looked blankly at the zombie now lying on the floor with his brain spilt onto the floor next to him.

"Err ... thanks for the tip" he picked the gun up and put it back into his holster. "Guess he wasn't that smart after all"

He noticed the double door beneath a set of stairs on the far end of the room. Carefully stepping over the half headed zombie corpse.

Owni: You can't have a "zombie corpse"! It's either a zombie, or a corpse.

Gouka: Get back in the cupboard! grabs owni and throws into small cupboard, padlocks

Anyway, once he reached the door, just as he was about to open it, when a bullet shot past his head and hit the wall next to him. Turning round to see who had such a bad aim, he saw Rotory holding up the weapon.

"Rotory! You didn't get very far did you?" He laughed, forgetting that he had just shot at him.

"Goku. I forgot all about the real reason I came here. It wasn't for Vegeta, why would I want to save him?"

Goku stood looking puzzled once more as he ranted on.

"I came here for one reason, and one reason only." He held out the gun and walked up to Goku's head.

"And that reason is?" Goku swallowed and looked at the pistol.

Rotory stepped back and laughed at the sight of Goku's fear that had suddenly come about.

"Why do you think, eh?" He held the gun out once more. "I'm not Axel! Far from it. Like I said in the mansion, I am an assassin. Hired by Umbrella!"

"Umbrella?"

"Yes, you are so clueless that you haven't realised a conspiracy here!" He tightened his grip on the gun. "I am not here to assassinate you however, I am here to assassinate a certain scientist. But you however will never know which one, because I happen to have a tendency to eliminate all who get in my way and know too much! Trunks, yes Vegeta's son. I killed him, not that it took much to do so."

"What?" Goku cried out.

"When you left, the rescue team came and took us to a hospital not too far away. I was weak but able to walk over to Trunks and pull the plug on his oxygen."

"You monster"

"Yes I am. I admit, however I am not a completely defenceless one, as I was able to come here to Racoon City. To find Dr Birkin"

"I knew it"

"I knew you would know it."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I knew that you knew what I knew and that was how I knew...Say goodbye Goku!"

"Goodbye!" Goku yelled, waving.

He pulled the trigger, however Goku pushed his arm up and ducked, making Rotory hit the ceiling. He then tripped him up, however Rotory was able to catch the floor with his arms and get up once more.

"Damn!"

Goku sprinted for the stairs above the double doors, followed by Rotory's gun shots and his laughter.

"You can't escape Goku! He will get you!"

He ran around the second level of the library and not paying attention to the dead end carried on, the floor collapsed beneath him and he fell on the lower floor with a mighty thud.

"Typical, you never were too bright"

Rotory shot a hole in the wall and looked through, Goku was lying motionless in a heap on the floor under wood, rocks and dust.

Rotory stood back and shot continuously at the wall then bashed it down with his shoulder, stumbling in pain on the other side. His wounds from the mansion fight were still effecting him. Once he stood up again he looked down at Goku. Then held out the gun when he saw his chest moving up and down.

"Still breathing?" He pulled the trigger, and a gunshot was heard from the echoes of the police station. "Not anymore".


	6. Revival and Arrival

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"Sir!"

"What now"

"When transporting the monster from the mansion, there was a problem with the carrier!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well. We arrived at the lab, however, when we arrived the monster was no longer in its container and the side was smashed open."

"You mean it's free?"

The man stood up into the light. His right arm was in a cast and sling, and his hair was white.

"This is bad, I want you to send out the one with the mask and purple haired boy."

"But sir, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The one with the mask is gone, and the plug was pulled on the purple haired one's oxygen."

"DAMN! Well, we have no choice, put him into the 'chamber'"

"Sir it last time it was used, we lost someone to it."

"I don't care!" He turned to face his window. "The cause is worth it this time."

"What about tests?"

"Bring the body to me, I will take a look at him first, then will decide what action to take."

"Yes sir"

The other man ran out the door, and down a long corridor. On the walls of the corridor were the words 'UMBRELLA INC'

Goku moved his hand slightly then coughed up blood.

"Ahh, I see you're awake." Rotory was sitting in the corner against the wall, lighting a cigarette.

"You!" Goku muffled and tried to stand up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. As you have been out for" he looked at his watch "two and a half hours."

"You shot me"

"Indeed I did. Right here" He pointed to his forehead. "Right in-between the eyes, but still you breathe. It's remarkable"

Goku moved his hand up and touched his head then felt a sharp pain.

"Ouch." he felt drained, the looked to his side and saw the blood around his head.

"Oh."

"I'm afraid I must leave you now, there is a first aid kit here"

He put it down next to Goku's head then just as the injured Saiyan reached for it, kicked it away to the corner of the room.

"I would tell you the rest of my story, if you still had a brain left to listen with."

"You listen, with your ears" Goku struggled to whisper.

"Well, that's good to know your memory is fine. It's a miracle you know, but I'm not a believer so … later!"

He laughed and walked away out of the library.

Not only was his head aching like hell, but also his arm was pieced in a piece of wood.

"Great" he struggled to laugh. Then closed his eyes and dozed off.

"No!" he yelled in pain. "Can't close eyes again!"

He lifted his head up and felt like Guru had just sat on it. Which is pretty painful if you see the size of him. Crawling on his front in a trail of his own blood, he got to the first aid kit and tipped it out. There were some painkillers, a bandage, sling and a note attached to a pistol. His vision was blurred so he put it in his pocket. Bringing himself up by the aid of the wall and his only usable arm left, he managed to get to his feet. Then slid down again onto his bottom.

Clearly every movement was pain as he wrapped his arm up and put it into the sling then got painkillers, took them and wrapped another bandage around his head. He looked down at his blood-covered hands.

"How could I have survived?"

He gently pressed his forehead and had to stop instantly. Then pressed the back of his head where the bullet had come out.

"Oh." He smiled slightly, the hope was slightly to the side of his head, obviously Rotory's aim was off because of his weakness and injuries that he already had. But did he know where the bullet had hit?

"Sir!" The man ran came back in the room with a wheelchair, in the wheel chair was Trunks.

"Hmm, so peaceful, almost looks as though he is only asleep."

The man with the white hair stroked Trunks' matted fringe away from his face. The man... (Even I'm getting confused on how to phrase him, so his nickname shall be Bill). Bill raised his eyebrow at this, then interrupted this strange activity.

"Sir! Shall I inject him then?"

"Yes, yes you shall." The white hair man turned around and sat on his chair.

"Right!" Bill took the wheelchair, turned it towards him then injected Trunks' lifeless arm.

"Wait! Was that's a trick question! I said to put him into the 'Chamber'!"

Bill laughed sarcastically "Sorry Sir I forgot, looks like its too late now!"

"Give me a knife!" The white haired man..(now Hugo) grabbed a knife and stood up leaping at Trunks, then stopped half way. Trunks began to stir then eventually opened his eyes wide and gasped for breathe.

"Hugo! Settle down!"

Gouka: NOOO you don't call him Hugo, it's just for the reader's sake! You know who he is.

"Oh...sorry." Bill blushed. "Sir! Settle down!" Then he smiled at the camera.

"Who the hell are you people!" Trunks jumped up in alarm as he saw a man smiling into thin air, and another man frozen in mid flight with a knife in his hand.

"That is not important right now, however I believe there is a monster currently running havoc somewhere from the mansion and here!"

"What? Another one?" Trunks sat back down as Bill explained the situation.

After a long and stressful thirty seconds of debating, Trunks decided that Vegeta was the monster. As it was clearly obvious by the description.

"So" Bill asked, "you know that it is your father...Vegeta is it?"

"Tes, well from what I know. God knows what else he may want to be called."

"What if he was called Bombowshka? Would you still have known it was him we described as a hideously deformed piece of monkey $£&?" Bill asked once more.

"What the hell are you on!" Bill looked down in dismay. "Hey you? Knife/Flight guy, why haven't you spoken or even given me your name yet!" Trunks stood up once more demanding for a reply. Hugo just, stood there...staring at him and smiling.

"Trunks. Will you please find your father?"

"Anything to avoid ... him!" Trunks pointed at Hugo, but still he didn't move, he just ... stared.

"Good!" Bill pressed a button and he was ejected from his spot and out the roof. "Sir, please!"

Hugo moved then sighed. Bill shuddered and walked away.

After an hour or two, Goku stood up, leaning still against the wall. He went through the hole made by Rotory then went to the double doors once more. He got as far as the handle then fell forward and into the woodness of the door (? don't ask me, I don't know, it made sense at the time!). It opened outwards and his fell to the floor on the other side.

Not noticing the reeking mass, a passer-by tripped over his arm that was conveniently placed in the middle of the hallway.

"Typical!" The passer-by said rubbing his knee. "People are so lazy, just leaving their arms lying about everywhere!"

He picked up Goku's arm and kicked it in mid air, forcing it to hit the wall with a crack.

"OUCH!" Goku darted up, hurting his head in the process.

"I know you!" The passer-by laughed hysterically while jumping up and down.

Goku looked up, "do you?" He looked up even more. Then his face turned blank. "Of course you do, you're my son"

"Oh my god! I am!" He jumped even more then giggled.

"Please Goten not now!"

"Why? What's wrong are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ ok!" Goku motioned at his arm in a sling, his head in a bandage and covered in dust, wood chippings and blood.

"Kind of. Why?"

"Help me up would you?" Goten picked up Goku's arm once more then attempted to lift Goku up, who wasn't helping by just lying there. Once he was on Goten's shoulder, it was too much and he fell on Goten, squashing him into the ground.

"HELP! I can't breathe!"

Goku managed to get himself up, then helped Goten up who was now a mangled heap.

"Listen Goten, this place isn't safe."

"I know" He smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I dunno!" He smiled more.

Goku smiled back then hobbled down the corridor. Followed by Goten.


	7. Joining an Old Friend

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"How did you get here?"

"I dunno!" Goten continued to smile. "I love you dad!"

"That's nice, now please tell me what you know"

"Well I was playing with Trunks, when we decided to play hide and seek. Now Trunks bostrolated about being the best, so he decided to hide" Goten stated "Well I searched high and low, and did I find him? No! So I gizzled down the nearest road, got a taxi and found a nice restaurant. Well after that I sprinted ... well walked down another road looking for Trunks when I found this place. I thought 'oooo! this is where he is' since Trunks likes big sinister monster infested places!"

Goku looked blankly at Goten, not because of the fact that he had made up two words, but that fact that he had been able to hire a taxi by himself and get to here.

"So you still haven't found Trunks"

"Of course not! He's busy floating in a tank below us!" Goten put his hands over his mouth. "Oops!"

He looked up at Goku innocently, "No he's not" he lied, then cleared his throat guiltily "Yeah, he is"

"A tank?"

"Yeah, but then I realised right, that it wasn't Trunks!"

"In the tank?"

"No!"

"Well who was it then?"

"The one I was playing hide and seek with! I realised that it was some hideously deformed creature!"

"Wait … so you played hide and seek with a hideously deformed creature who you thought was Trunks? And now that creature is in a tank below us?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I played hide and seek with the monster, then I thought it was Trunks, so I set off in search of Trunks who I thought was the monster. But obviously I must have passed this creature plenty of times since I was looking for Trunks. Then when I got here I found Trunks in the tank."

"Then what?" Goku closed his eyes, expecting another element to confuse him.

"Well!" he shouted "I found you!" And he opened his eyes, then… "It's quite a funny tale how I got away, you see I just simply ran out the door. Then he burst through the tank!"

Goku rolled his eyes.

"No, no, it gets good now! It's exciting, you see. I ran upstairs and ran into you, then I could have sworn I had seen your face before, then you said 'Of course, I'm your father', then I thought, 'oh yeah!' and then you-"

"Please!"

"Thankyou!" Goten smiled at the now steaming Goku, who was getting a headache "Always remember manners!"

"Yes … now please can you show me the tank where Trunks was?"

"Is"

"But I thought you said he burst out?"

"I don't know if he did, I had already ran out the door."

"Well he opened his eyes didn't he? So-"

"No"

"What!" Goku collapsed to the floor and sulked.

"You are confusing me father. Now! Lets find the Bowalshki!"

"WHAT? Who's that?" He carried on sulking.

"Weren't you listening? I played hide and seek with him, and I thought he was Trunks."

"You named the monster Bowalshki...?"

"No he called himself that, well I think his parents did." He put his finger on his chin and looked up in thought.

"So the monster's called Bowalshki?"

"What monster?"

Goku stood up, forgetting his injuries, grabbed Goten, thrust him up into his arm and stormed off, then while stomping away, he put him under his arm then grabbed a box of tissues and stuffed Goten's mouth full with then stopping him from speaking.

Trunks arrived at the police station, once inside he looked at the map given to him by Bill and Hugo. Just as he stepped forward he remembered the previous incident.

"I wonder, if anyone survived?" he thought out loud "I know i didn't!"

Continuing down the entrance steps he stopped and sat on them.

"Father" he whispered

He looked down. Then remembered the creature he was turning into, then was reminded of Rotory.

"Damn you" he hissed

He stood back up then was about to continue when he heard a noise coming from an upper level of the station.

"What the?"

He looked up and saw some sort of mutant walking around and enter a double door.

"Dad…"

Trunks ran for a door on the left. He ran past the corpse of the licker and didn't seem to stop and stare at its deformedness...(ignore that, but it kind of makes sense...a bit even if I did make it up).

Just as Goku got to the other end of the hall, he heard a door open so put Goten down.

"Goten, I want you to leave."

"Why?" Goten looked up at Goku with watery eyes and a tissue-covered mouth.

"Just go"

Goten went to open the door, but it was locked, then pulled the cover off of a nearby vent and crawled through.

"I knew it was you."

Goku turned around and faced that which had come through the door. Standing tall in front of him, was a bulging, mutant with a giant claw for a hand and a large pipe in the other, he was bright red with tensed muscles and fast pumping blood. An eye was in the side of his claw arm's shoulder.

"Vegeta" Goku put his arm out to him.

Vegeta lashed out with the large pipe and just missed as Goku pulled his arm away.

"How did you get here?"

Goku rolled away from the ever-advancing creature. Vegeta growled out load then swung his claw down and ripped right through the locked door. Through the door were five zombies who came towards Vegeta and through the door.

"ARGH!"

He swung his claw once more and bashed into all of them, cracking their torsos into mangled and twisted shapes. The crashed into the wall and slid down like a fly into the windscreen of a moving car.

Goku stood up after watching in amazement, then powered up. But before he could power up enough Vegeta bashed the side of his head with the pipe, the bullet hole combined with the blow from the pipe caused Goku to fall unconscious onto the floor, blood coming once more from his head. Blood that the bandage cold not absorb.

Vegeta stood over Goku's body and picked it up with his claw then, just as he went to bite his face an explosion hit him, forcing him to drop Goku. The blast went right through his body, however this didn't effect him too badly as it healed up and the hole filled in.

Enraged Vegeta turned around and saw Trunks looking at him in horror.

"Father?"

Vegeta did not waste time in trying to silence him, as he ran at him Trunks hesitated as if in shock and bewilderment, and only just dodged the swinging pipe.

"Stop this madness!" he cried

He desperately dodged all the swings then put his arms up and the claw backhanded him, however the force was too much even for him and he flew back into the wall.

"Damn" Trunks struggled from the rubble then fell unconscious.

"Goku!" A voice mumbled. "Goku! Wake up!"

Goku opened his eyes to see a familiar face, one that he had not seen for what seemed like a decade.

"Trunks?" He hegrasped as he pulled himself up "How?"

He felt as if he had fallen head first from Korin Tower.

"I can't explain" He knelt down next to Goku. "But these men, they said they revived me, to be honest the last thing I remember was gasping for breath, but I was sent here, I'm not sure why"

He stood back up and stretched, the bones in his back making a cracking noise. The back of his newly put on shirt was ripped and shredded along with the sleeves. Bruises could be seen on his arms.

"But I have a feeling its to do with my father" he added

"Yeah, I was sent here for the same reason. Well I think here is where they meant." he paused a second and looked around "Where did Vegeta go by the way? Did you ... kill him?"

"No … I mean I'm not sure to be honest. I fell unconscious and woke up just like you. But my god Goku, what happened to you!"

"Rotory, that's what happened!"

"What do you mean? I mean, I heard he well ... pulled my plug" Trunks held his neck and looked down "But with his injuries i didn't expect him to get out of the hospital complex!"

"Yeah, he was a state, but I somehow didn't want to hurt him. I had no reason to in my mind, although he confessed he tried to kill you. He shot at me, missed and I must have fallen through the top level of the library when I passed out. Then when I woke up there was a sharp pain in my head" He unravelled the bandages. "He shot me, right here" He pointed to the hole covered in dry blood and loose skin.

"My god Goku!" He knelt down and looked at his head. "You should be dead!"

"Luckily for me his aim was off, and he shot me on a slant, which I don't understand "He must have collapsed when he shot it or been on his side."

They sat in silence for a while before Trunks stood up.

"We must have been out for a while. I wonder why my father didn't finish us off?"

"Well it looks like we can go through the door that was previously locked … I need to find Goten."

"Why is he here!"

Trunks looked round at Goku in alarm.

"I don't know, he confused me so much!"

Trunks stared at Goku for a while, then helped him up to his feet.

"You know what Goku?"

"What?"

"You could pass for a zombie looking like that!"

Goku and Trunks laughed then Trunks put his arm around his shoulders and helped Goku along through the broken doorway. There was a double door at the end.

"Should we go through?"

"Why not? I think we have done everything we shouldn't have done here by now!"

Trunks kicked open the doors and then found himself in a room full of zombies.

"Typical" He put Goku down then fired ki-blasts at each of the zombies.

"Well I see this isn't a non-use-of-weapon-zone." Goku sniggered then held his head.

Trunks helped him back up and then dragged him to another single door on the opposite side. He kicked it down and they found themselves in the main hall. This is where they took a moment to think.

"I need to call Mika!"

"Who?"

"Some girl, I found her on my way into here. I gave her a radio" He handed Trunks the radio. "Here. Speak to her and say to meet us here in the main hall."

"Right … but why?"

"I have a plan."


	8. Crates, Crows and Crashes

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

**-beep-...-beep-**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi!"_

_"Is this Goku?"_

_"No, but he's next to me!"_

_"Oh, are you a kidnapper? I can't afford to pay a ransom right now I'm afraid, I have to wait for my money from my mum!"_

_"No I'm not a kidnapper, I'm his friend."_

_"Oh that's good, well...why did you call me?"_

_"Because you need to meet us in the main hall. It's urgent"_

_"Ok then, hold tight I will be right there."_

**-beep-...-beep-**

Trunks looked up at the upper levels of the station while handing to radio out for Goku. When he let go thinking he had hold of it he heard a crash as it hit the floor.

"Goku?" He turned round, he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. "Damn!"

He knelt down and shook him trying to get a response. Finally, he stirred.

"Thank Kami…"

He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, while dodging around the bullet hole, which was starting to dry up.

"Maybe I should find a hospital around here for you?"

"No…" Goku struggled to speak. "It's suicide out there, besides I had worse."

Trunks looked at him, then blankly said.

"Erm...I don't think that's true is it?"

"Well...IT COULD BE!" Goku shouted then held his head, as the strain hurt him.

"Just take it easy alright, maybe I could go and get some senzu beans from Korin for you? That should heal up your head wound and put you back on your feet in no time at all!"

Trunks stood up and went over to the main door, then just as he was about to open it, he heard a crash.

"Trunks!"

He turned and ran to Goku,

"What was that crash?"

"I think it came from one of the upper levels." Goku pointed to the level above them.

"Ok, should I go and check it out, or should I wait to hear your plan?"

"Go and check it out, I will tell Mika my plan then when you return I will repeat it. This concerns me more."

"Right"

Trunks flew up to the upper level and landed on the floor. Looking round he could only see zombies flailing around. So he went through the nearby door. Assuming from the lack of brain power that the zombies had, it must have come from behind one of the doors.

The corridor was a dark, greyish green, with another door on the right and a corner leading to a great fire burning.

"Typical" He laughed and walked around the corner to look at it, "So the noise was just a helicopter crashing".

He gasped back as two zombies came out of the flames and towards him. He grabbed the first ones head and broke it's neck, then grabbed the second one's, then just before he crushed his head, a third zombie came up behind him and bit his shoulder.

"DAMN!" He grabbed its head with his other hand and smashed the two zombies heads together.

"Ouch..." He looked at his bleeding shoulder then thought of what will happen to him.

"Sorry Goku..." He sat down in the corner of the corridor and curled up holding his shoulder and taking deep breaths.

"Trunks?" Goten came out of a vent nearby and crawled over to him. "Whats up?"

He looked upset as he tried to get a reply.

"Nothing!" Trunks pushed him away forcefully, this caused Goten to squint his eyes, then they began to water.

"Just don't come near me, your father is downstairs in the main hall. Go to him!"

Goten sighed, wiped his eyes and stood up, he patted Trunks' shoulder then hugged him. Trunks did not pay attention, Goten came away and went through the door where Trunks had come from earlier.

"Why me?"

Trunks closed his eyes. Then suddenly he heard a scream coming from behind the crash.

"What's that?"

He looked up opening his eyes then walked over to the fire, he stood and watched the flames blazing then went to the other door he had seen on his right. It was another green corridor but with at least a dozen windows, with a corpse beneath one of them.

"Birds..."

He picked up a feather that was lying beside it. He walked cautiously towards the door on the opposite side of the corridor, when a hoard of crows smashed through the windows and towards him. He sprinted to the door and slammed it behind him.

He had appeared at the other end of the crashed helicopter. Looking up he noticed a conveniently placed water tank, flying up, he punched a hole in the side and watched the water flood out onto the fire.

After a while it died down and he went to pull out some of the remains of the helicopter so that he could climb through that way and avoid the crows. He stopped and stepped out looking into the sky as he heard another helicopter fly over and drop a crate into what looked like the corridor where he had just been with the crows in.

"I may be nosy ... but I'm not that nosy!"

He shuddered at the thought of looking at what was in the crate. He then carried on pulling away bits of helicopter.

"Goku!"

Mika dropped an emergency ladder down from the upper level and climbed down. As she got to the bottom the door above here bashed off its hinges and fell down to the bottom level nearly hitting her in the process.

"Quick!" Goku hobbled up "over here!"

He beckoned her over and she held onto him as he stepped up to here.

"Stay quiet, not even one word".

"Right" she shivered.

They both carefully stepped back and watched the empty door frame above. A large bald figure in a green raincoat stepped out. Mika opened her mouth trying to speak but couldn't find the words.

"It's time to go" Goku said as he put his fingers on his forehead, he used instant translocation and took them both next to the ladder, this way they wouldn't be seen by the figure lurking above.

"How...?" Goku put his hand over her mouth and listened to the footsteps above him. They died down and eventually stopped.

"Go!"

Goku grabbed Mika's arm and ran to the double doors at the other end of the hall and ran through closing the door firmly behind them. Mika pulled free and dropped to her knees.

"I've seen zombies, skinned creatures and moulding dogs, but he is by far the one who has made me gasp for breath the most."

"Strangely I should be used to it, after seeing Vegeta and my wife in the morning...but I guess he was kind of surprisingly terrifying."

"Wife?"

"Yeah"

"What's she called? I know it's not the time but I want to try and take my mind off what just happened."

"Chichi"

Goku looked at ceiling.

"That's nice, I have a boyfriend..."

She sat there waiting for Goku to ask her a question or even reply but he just ignored her. She huffed then spoke.

"So what's this plan?"

"Well it's nothing really spectacular, but I heard that there is a sewer entrance around her somewhere and if we were to split up we could find it. All the sewer's in this place seem to hook up to the railway and that can be your escape route."

"What do you mean mine? What about you?"

"I can't go yet, I have too much to do. I have to find a cure for the virus, a cure for Vegeta and I have to settle the score with Rotory."

He clenched his fists at the name.

"Hey!" She stood up. "Lighten up! I know it's not possible but at least try. I'm going to look around for that sewer entrance and in the mean time you lie down on that bench and rest your wounds. Eventually your friend will come back from where ever he is and then you will be fine and dandy!"

"I'm beginning to worry actually … he's been gone for a while."

"Well if I see him in the process then I will tell him off for making you worry!"

"Be careful" Goku smiled.

"I will, now get some rest." She exited the room through a different door in which they entered with.


	9. Mr X

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

Finally Trunks had moved enough of the helicopter to enter the hole it left. It was another corridor with an expensive looking door at the other end. He walked through the door then gasped as he was met by a stuffed tiger on the other side.

He made his way to the right and followed the rest of the corridor down until he came to another door. Upon opening it he found himself in a room full of stuffed animals and what looked like an office. As he approached a desk with a large chair behind it facing the wall he saw a woman laid out across the table.

"What the?"

He went to touch her head when the chair span round showing a rather large man holding a gun out at Trunks' head.

"Stay back!"

"What's going on around here? And who are you?"

Trunks stepped back and shouted in anger.

"You tell me!" He lowered the gun. "All of a sudden everyone started trying to eat each other! It's all gone mad!"

"I noticed that …you do point the obvious things out don't you. Now answer my second question! Who are you?"

"I am the chief of police. And who might you be boy!"

"My name is Trunks, I'm just browsing the station with my friend Goku."

"Browsing?" The chief examined Trunks then noticed his shoulder and held out his gun once more. "You've been bitten!"

Trunks looked down.

"Yes"

"How long ago?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Hmmm, around the same time as her." He put the gun down and looked at the woman on his desk. "She the mayor's daughter, I was meant to protect her, but she's been bitten. From what I gather it take 30 - 45 minutes for a person to change. It all depends on how much they have been bitten"

"Great..."

Trunks held his shoulder.

"Now please, if you don't mind I would like to only have to deal with one of those creatures when the time comes."

"Very well." Trunks was not in the mood to argue. "Where should I go?"

"In there" He pointed to the door on the left. "Through there is just a store room with my collection of trophies and such. Do as you please in there just don't come back in here!"

Trunks made his way to the door and went through. It was pitch black and he could hear footsteps. He moved his hands around the walls and came to a switch. As soon as he flicked it, a little girl ran past him. Luckily he was able to get her in the crossing.

"LET GO!" She screamed.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" She stopped pulling and hugged him. "What's your name?"

"Sherry"

"That's a nice name. I'm Trunks"

"Trunks?"

"Yeah"

A loud cry cam from above them then a scream was heard.

"Oh no!" Sherry pulled away from Trunks.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but it's after me!" She ran past Trunks who missed this time to get her.

"Sherry wait!"

He ran after her and found himself going back into the chief's room. He was gone, and so was the woman.

"I don't understand any of this! Chief?"

He walked over to the chair and looked around the desk, Sherry was under it.

"Come on Sherry, the thing that's after you won't get you as easily if you stay with me."

"Will you protect me?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Sherry came out and held Trunks' hand. They went out of the office and through the gap next to the helicopter.

"Let's rest here for a while, then I can take you to where my friend is"

"Ok". They sat down next to the wreck.

Goku, being the impatient type, stood up and went to the door and went back out into the main hall. He was met by the man in the raincoat.

"JESUS!"

He jumped out of his skin almost and then tried to hobble away, but the man pursued, he was twice Goku's size and didn't seem too happy. He grabbed Goku by the neck and threw him at the wall forcing him to almost crash through it. As he struggled to get up he could see him coming towards him once more.

"DADDY!"

Goten leapt off the upper balcony and landed on the man's head. However didn't stay there for long as he was hurled off and at the computer in the centre of the hall, he crashed into it and caused a small explosion which knocked him unconscious.

"Goten!"

Goku stood up finally and clenched his fists, however the wounds he had sustained limited his potential...(wow big words, go me!). Luckily the man was slow and gave Goku time to get prepared, suddenly gunshots came from the opposite side of the hallway. Rotory stood there with a shotgun continuously firing at the giant, which of course attracted his attention.

"!" Rotory cursed and carried on firing, this however did not even stun him as he advanced towards him.

The man grabbed Rotory's head and cracked it with his palms. Rotory gave off a small scream then did not even stir. The man dropped him to the ground with a thud, then turned to Goku once more.

Goku by this time had made it halfway up the ladder that Mika had dropped down earlier, he did not choose the door he came from as that might lead the giant to where Mika was headed.

The man grabbed his leg and tried to yank him down, but Goku clung on with all the strength he had left, and just as he was about to let go, something grabbed his arms and pulled upwards.

Goku felt like he was going to snap in two. He looked down at the giant, and then looked up at what was holding him, the hand had a look of decay on it and as he looked further up he saw a sight that he never thought he would recently be happy to see.

"Vegeta?" He shouted.

And with this one word spoken, Vegeta let go of Goku's arm and leapt down on top of the man. Goku crawled to the side and looked on. The man kicked Vegeta off and then stood up. Vegeta then once again got to his feet and they stood opposite each other, staring as if they were about charge.

Goku looked on and then smiled. But before he knew it, he was overwhelmed and passed out from the melee.


	10. Vegeta VS Mr X

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

Vegeta stood face to face with the man.

"Father?" Trunks came out of the empty doorframe with Sherry holding his hand.

"Sherry, is either of those the thing that is chasing you?"

"No … but that one looks like him!"

Trunks saw that Sherry was pointing at Vegeta.

"Alright Sherry, I want you to stay here ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down there."

"No!"

Sherry grabbed Trunks; sleeve then saw his shoulder.

"You're bitten?"

"Yeah but don't worry, I will leave you when I feel ill. So your safe"

He pulled free and went down the ladder, he saw Goku lying next to it.

"Goku!"

He shook him and he opened his eyes.

"Look Trunks, Vegeta's fighting that monster!"

"I know ... but who is he?"

"I haven't a clue."

Trunks looked around and saw Rotory lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Ouch" he said to himself then he watched Vegeta and the giant

Vegeta made a noise almost like a laugh, then he pulled the lead pipe from his trousers and ran at the man, who dodged then punched Vegeta who fell to the ground. Once hitting the ground he began to mutate a bit more. He grew in size and his grew his claw even longer. He jumped up and bashed the man away, he crashed into the wall next to where Trunks and Goku were sat.

They stood up to move but before they knew it, Vegeta was already there and wrestling the man. They rolled away while punching and clawing at each other. Finally Vegeta kicked his head and he fell off him. The man stood up as if he had never been phased and walked towards Vegeta who was breathing heavily and growling.

"Father! You can do it!"

Vegeta who was distracted by Trunks turned to him but was then picked up by the giant. However he did not stay in his grasp long as he broke free and rammed his claw through his stomach. The man spat out purple blood and Vegeta through him aside then turned to Goku and Trunks.

"I don't think he liked the distraction."

Goku pulled himself up and Trunks followed him. He helped Goku up the ladder and then remained at the bottom.

"Trunks! Come on!"

"No, you go. Take Sherry somewhere safe."

"Sherry?" He looked next to him and saw the cowering girl.

"Oh, oh god!" He yelled down to Trunks.

"Get Goten! He's in the centre of the room!"

Trunks looked up at Goku, then saw Goten sprawled out across a computer desk.

"Right!"

He walked away from Vegeta along the wall, however Vegeta's gaze followed him. He got to where Rotory lay and went to step over him, but his leg was grabbed.

"Trunks!"

Trunks jumped and tried to kick him off, but Rotory pulled a knife out of his sleeve and stabbed it into the side of his ankle.

"ARGH!"

He fell to ground and pulled it out then stayed motionless. Rotory crawled to the wall and propped himself up. He looked over at Vegeta who just watched them.

"Now that ... I don't like" he said to himself, then pulled a pistol from his pocket.

He turned to look at Trunks as he could no longer hear the cries of pain.

"Trunks?" He nudged him and he grabbed his arm. Trunks went to bite it but was pulled off by Goku.

"Dammit Trunks!"

He pushed him away but he slopped up to his feet once more.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

Rotory handed him the gun.

"No ... I'm searching for a cure, that was my mission and now…"

He looked up, Vegeta was standing next to him.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta clenched his claw and swung around, it pierced Goku through the stomach, then he threw him off, he slid across the surface of the hall.

"Jesus, pick a side would you!"

Rotory stared at him then went to crawl away, he didn't get far before Vegeta picked him up by his leg, he picked up his pipe and smacked it into the side of his ribs.

Rotory screamed before he was dropped to the ground.

All of a sudden a cry came off from below them. Vegeta turned around and grabbed Trunks who was biting him in the process, then he smashed a hole in the floor and jumped down.

"TRUNKS!" Sherry screamed while being held back from the edge by Goku.

Goku let her go as she would not stop pulling. She climbed down the ladder and looked deeply into the hole. Then turning round she saw the giant still lying there. Curiously she walked over to him.

"Sherry wait!" Goku cried out, he was aching too much to move quickly enough.

She knelt down next to him then undid the raincoat at the top.

"I knew it!" She stood up and backed away

The man began to stir then looked at her as she tried to make a break for the ladder. He chased her and jumped in front of her path.

"Help!" She turned around and ran towards the double doors at the bottom of the hall, however he continued to give chase. It was as if he was playing with her.

"Hang on Sherry!"

Goku began to come down the ladder. He reached the bottom then held his hands out.

"HEY YOU!"

The giant turned around and stared at him, then turned away to continue his hunt on Sherry.

"Never turn you back, on me when I'm powering up!"

Goku unleashed an energy ball and it had a direct impact with his back. The giant fell to his knees and put his elbows on the floor while holding his head.

"Quick, run to me!" Goku called out.

Sherry nodded and ran around him then arrived back at Goku.

"Come on quick we have to get away from him!"

"Not without my son!"

Goku hobbled over to the computer desk and pulled Goten by the legs from the computer, which he was hanging out of.

"Come on Goten, wake up"

Goku slapped his cheek gently which was bruised and bleeding.

"Goku!"

Sherry pointed to the giant who was beginning to stand up once more.

"Damn!"

He put Goten under his arm and took Sherry's hand then pushed her up the ladder, following close behind and watching the giant.

"Wait!"

Goku turned around and saw Rotory with his arm outstretched.

"Don't leave me!"

"Dammit!"

Goku gave Goten to Sherry and went back down the ladder, he ran across to where Rotory lay.

"Why should I help you!"

Goku stood over him.

"B-because I can help you!"

"How?"

"Because I now know where Dr. Birkin is!"

Without further question Goku pulled Rotory up to his feet and they both supported each other as they turned to head back to ladder, however the giant was now standing over them.

Without thinking they both let go of each other and did a synchronized leg slide on each of his legs, he fell backwards then got straight back up again. Rotory picked the pipe up that Vegeta used to break his ribs, while Goku clenched his fist. They both pushed at him and he fell straight down the hole Vegeta had made in the floor.

Then they both collapsed, only to be pulled up again by the other and they went to the ladder and climbed up to join Sherry and Goten.


	11. The Man

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"Daddy!"

Goten opened his eyes,

"No I'm not your dad" Sherry smiled.

"What!"

Goten sat up and looked around to see Goku and Rotory lying propped up against the wall. He crawled over to his father and shook him.

"Wow!"

Goku pushed Goten's hand away.

"You okay now?"

"Kind off, my head feels funny."

"Thats the static from the computer" Rotory explained. "It must have fried a small bit of your brain. "He looked at Goten who was now picking his nose. "…Ok then a large bit of your brain."

"Cool, so that tingling sensation is that!"

"Erm, if you like yeah."

"I don't understand you Rotory." Goku lent forward. "One minute you're helping us, the next your trying to destroy us!"

He received no reply as Rotory put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. He removed the lid and tipped out 4 then swallowed them.

"Whats that?"

"Drugs? My mum says drugs are bad!"

Goten looked disappointed with him, but Rotory just laughed.

"Nothing like that, they are just pills the doctor said I should take."

Rotory turned to Goku.

"No offence Goku, but you're a bloody mess!"

"Yeah I guess so."

Goku went to stand up but fell back down. Goten picked up the pipe and handed it to him. Goku stood up and used the pipe as a kind of crutch. Conveniently, it was just the right size as well.

He ripped off his the remains of his shirt and tied it to the top. Sherry sat in silence.

"What's up?"

Goku hobbled over,

"Will Trunks, be okay?"

"I don't know. Vegeta wouldn't exactly hurt him, and besides he wouldn't feel the pain if he is already a flesh eating zombie."

"Oh, what a nice way to put it!"

Rotory stood up and then corrected Goku's sentence.

"He means, that Vegeta is Trunks' father, so he wouldn't hurt him even if he is a towering beast."

"Like beauty and the beast?" Goten asked. All went silent.

"Goten!" Goku collapsed on him, "don't erm ...worry he hasn't watched it! He hasn't bought it and watched it, neither have I for that matter!"

Goku coughed and then stood back up.

"Right..."

Rotory held his hand out and Sherry took it,

"Hang on there," Goku took Sherry's other arm. "What if you go all psycho on us again?"

"Don't worry I've took my medication doctor." Rotory laughed, then paused. "You heard nothing."

"Soooooo you take medication for your disorder? What's up with you then?"

Goku lent on Rotory's shoulder and poked him repeatedly.

"Get off!"

Rotory pushed Goku away then picked up Sherry. He limped away with her shouting back,

"Don't know about you lot but we are going down that hole."

"Not without us!" Goten yelled and grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him towards the ladder.

They all stood and looked down into the hole. Rotory pulled out his lighter and dropped it into the hole. It didn't go down too far and it seemed the bottom was in safe jumping distance. Rotory jumped down first, followed by Sherry then Goku then Goten.

"Where are we?"

"The cells it looks like."

Rotory picked up his lighter and held it out in front of them.

"Yeah, it is."

They walked down the corridor until a metal gate was in front of them, Goten opened it and they all went through into the cell area.

"Hello?" Goku called out in case someone was there.

"What do you want?" A man called back from the other side of the bars.

"Erm, we were just kind of looking around and-"

"Shush!"

The man came forward to the bars and grabbed Goku's face.

"You don't what I've heard around these parts." He let go then fell to his knees. "I've been here for 4 days, eating all that I see ... and there isn't much I can tell you that!"

"Shall we get the key?"

"NO!" He leapt back, "Beetles and lint are enough to keep me happy in here!" He calmed down, "You couldn't force me to get out of here, even if you tried."

"Well okay then if you wanna try me!"

Goku got himself together and built up as much strength as his battered and torn body would allow, then he grabbed the bars and tore them from the wall.

"FOOL!"

"Ha! Take that!"

Rotory lifted his mask and looked around.

"Well I don't see anything running for you!"

They all looked around the floor, then when they turned back only the man's head remained, lying on the floor.

"You think he's mad?" Goku asked.

Rotory slapped him on the back of the head. Goten and Sherry went over to the whole left by whatever it was that took him. Sherry picked up his head and passed it to Goten, who dropped it down the hole to see how far down it was.

"Goten?"

Rotory hobbled over, Goku sat down against the wall to rest.

"I heard water, did you?"

Sherry turned to Goten

"Yup!"

They held hands and jumped in.

"HEY!"

Rotory leapt at them, but missed them and fell down himself. However Goku noticed none of this, or heard. He had fallen unconscious with the pain he was in.


	12. Sewer Savages

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

Goten and Sherry landed at the same time, with a large thud.

"OW!"

Sherry rubbed her back then stood up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

They let go of each other's hands then looked around.

"Bit wet isn't it?" Sherry laughed.

Goten laughed as well.

"So ... where should we start?"

"Erm ... over there?"

Goten pointed to the other end of the corridor where there was a ladder. They began to wade through the water.

"I hear something"

Sherry stopped and looked back.

"What is it?"

Goten listened carefully.

"I hear it to..."

They stared at the hole from which they had come from. A large figure fell from the hole and landed in the water with a huge splash.

"EEK!"

Goten leapt into Sherry's arms. She put him down then screamed along with him.

The figure stood up and had a corpse on his shoulders and then held out both his hands, he was covered in mud and slime.

Alarmed, Goten and Sherry ran as fast as they could through the water until they reached a ladder and began to climb frantically. When they reached the top they climbed through a broken fan and down the pipe, still screaming.

"STOP!" Screamed the creature.

It pulled the corpse from his shoulders and threw it into the water, then wiped his face.

"It's me!" Rotory shouted.

But they had long gone. Realizing he was covered in slime he knelt down in the water with a squelch and started to rinse it off. Once he was almost completely cleaned off, he looked back a few lines and noticed the squelch as he knelt down.

Not understanding, he waded his hands about the cloudy water. He then felt something against his hand.

"Erm...What was that?" He asked himself leaping up; he then saw faces looking at him. "EEK!" He screeched and waded as fast as he could through the water. As he moved the bodies in the water began to rise, they came up and started making their way towards him.

Wading as fast as he could he turned around to then realise that he was indeed no further. But for that matter, neither were his followers.

"Ha! Floundering in the net!" Realising that there was no net, he shrugged and began pushing buttons on the keypad on the side of his spandex.

"Now I have time for this!"

A blue red aura surrounded him and the water around him cleared for a brief moment while he was floating in his aura.

Meanwhile Goten and Sherry had reached the other side of the vent and were sitting at the bottom of the ladder.

"You okay?" Goten asked smiling.

"Yeah ... I guess"

"What's up?" Goten continued to smile.

"I can't escape, from him..."

"Him?"

"Yes. A monster, quite like the one from earlier"

"The big guy in the raincoat?"

"No the other one ... he's coming for me!"

Sherry got up and started to run away.

"Sherry!"

Goten went to pursue when they heard a rumble from below them.

"GOTEN!" Sherry yelled as the floor parted, she fell hard onto something metal, almost like a roof.

"Hang on!" Goten leapt down and helped her up, he then went to jump back up when he looked around.

"What's up?" Sherry looked at him desperately.

"This is a whole new place!"

Around them was a cave like area with computers and monitors everywhere. One of the monitors was on, showing where a camera was pointed.

"The security area?" Sherry asked whilst being helped down of the metal object by Goten.

"Don't know".

They looked around and then noticed one of the sewer cameras.

"It's that guy!" Goten pointed to the monitor

"Rotory!" Sherry cried.

They looked on as he slowly dropped down from his aura.

"Much better."

He dusted himself off them looked at where his cuts had been, now all that remained were scars. He turned to see the zombies still falling and splashing. "He pushed a few more buttons on his keypad then pulled out a card from it. He placed the card in his hand and crumpled it. When he opened his hand once more it was a small metal device.

"Goodbye"

He threw the object to the zombies.

"I say! What a brute!" The zombie on the left said as it hit him in the head.

Rotory took a dive and began to swim as best he could in thigh deep water. After he had got a small distance away, he leapt into an opening in the wall and leant against the side ... waiting ... and waiting ... and ...

"Huh?"

He looked around the corner to see the zombies gone, all that remained was a giant creature that crushed the metal object and then ran through the water with great speed at Rotory.

"Vegeta!"

He bashed into Rotory, who went flying back into the wall he had come from. He picked himself up and began to run down the corridor in front of him. He could hear the noise of the beast behind him but dared not to look back.

When he reached the end he slammed to door behind him and looked to see what looked like a lift with a small cabin attached. Leaping into the cabin he hid down under the window and listened. The door smashed open and the beast walked onto the platform where the cabin was.

"Look! According to the map of this place, that lift leads down to here!"

Sherry was looking over the monitors while Goten was switching to the appropriate one each time Rotory moved.

"Alright then, activate the lift!"

"But what about him?"

"Him? Is that the thing that's after you? Because it's a bit less mutated then Vegeta."

"Yes, that's him."

"Well I'm sure that Rotory will be willing to get rid of it if we contact him somehow".

Goten started looking along the buttons on the computers.

"Microphone?" Sherry pushed the button for the speakers then yelled..."ROTORY! KILL HIM!"

Alarmed Rotory leapt up out of his skin. Hearing the announcement, followed by the yell. The beast looked at the cabin and began to make his way to it.

Rotory quickly picked up a conveniently placed magnum and grenade launcher then placed them into his back pocket, which although it was spandex still held them without showing a trace ... ahh computer games, you gotta love them. slaps self OK! Carrying on!

He opened the door and was immediately picked up by the neck and thrown at the wall. He was lying half on and half off the platform when it suddenly started to move upwards.

"What are you doing?"

Sherry and Goten were arguing and fighting over the controls.

"Its down!" Sherry yelled forcefully.

"I know!" Goten yelled back just as forcefully.

The lift was still rising and the edge of the wall was approaching, Rotory was still half off and he had hit his head, rendering himself temporarily unconscious.

"STOP!"

The lift got higher.

"GOTEN!"

The lift got higher.

"I KNOW!"

Just as the ceiling pushed down on Rotory's stomach slightly it stopped.

"NOW BRING IT DOWN!"

Goten pulled the leaver beside him. The lift began to lower and the pressure on his stomach woke him up in a breathing outburst. He coughed and choked up blood.

"YEY!"

Goten and Sherry jumped up and down hugging each other. Rotory stood as the lift lowered, then he was once again eye level with the beast. Suddenly a blast came from behind the monster and Mika, accompanied by Videl appeared on the platform.

"Brother move!"

Rotory ran away and jumped off the platform with a professional looking roll. Impressed Videl and Mika fired a rocket from their rocket launcher and blasted him to the back of the platform. It continued down the shaft.

"Erm..."

Goten and Sherry turned to the sound of the platform coming down to them.

"I think we should go ... or hide?"

Sherry held onto Goten tight, as he slowly took her by the hand and to the metal box they had been standing on and went to climb back up.

"GOTEN!" Sherry screamed.

Goten looked up to the top of the box and on top stood a dark figure holding a large metal pole.


	13. The Vortex of Pointless Characters

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"Goten!" Sherry screamed as she pulled him away from the box.

They stepped back, Goten kept close to Sherry.

"What should we do?"

She clung to him tighter.

"Don't worry..." Goten turned to Sherry and put both his hands on her arms, then looked into her eyes "My dad will come and rescue us..."

"Very brave of you Goten"

Sherry stayed focused on Goten's eyes, and without noticing was lifted into mid air and swung round.

"What are you doing!" She yelled as Goten hid behind her and began to run past the pole-bearing figure "You jerk! Get off me!"

"Don't worry I have a plan!"

"I can see that you moron! Let me go, I'm the damsel in distress not you!"

"Hang on..."

Goten got to the figure then threw Sherry up over the top of it, she went up and up, until she reached the shaft, where she grabbed the sides and began to climb up.

Meanwhile Goten had run past and attempted to also climb the shaft but his ankles were grabbed by the creature's claw. He catapulted Goten at the wall opposite and began to climb the shaft himself.

"So you just found this thing lying around?"

"Yeah"

Videl smiled at Rotory the turned around to tie her shoelace. While she wasn't looking Mika pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into her shoulder.

"Argh!" Videl screamed and held her shoulder then looked up as Mika smiled and Rotory lit a cigarette.

"Why!" She yelled

"Why? Videl my dear" Mika knelt down beside her and laughed. "Your in the way, you are a pointless character in this little story, your relevance is to be debated and how can the creator bring back old characters from the previous story when you are clearly filling space. There are so many questions as to how you managed to get here, and I'm afraid there just isn't enough brain capacity in Gouka's mind to come up with an idea based around a character she dislikes and who provides little entertainment!"

"Wow ... you have all the grounds covered don't you" Videl smiled. "But of course you are kidding aren't you? I mean, I can be far more entertaining then any of the other characters! Look!"

Videl attempted to dance but the pain in her shoulder limited her movement.

"Damn"

"Damn indeed"

Rotory blew smoke into her eyes.

"Do you mind!"

Videl went to slap him but was held back by Mika, tied up and sucked into a vortex randomly created by me in the floor.

"Anyway!" Mika dusted herself off and grabbed the cigarette from her "brother"

"Hey!"

Rotory tried to retrieve it but it was stubbed out.

"You know smoking can kill? Plus there have been a couple of email complaints about your little habit.

"Damn..."

"Damn indeed"

Mika smiled then picked up the rocket launcher and began to work her way to the nearest door.

"We have to leave so early?"

"Well of course, how else can we get the cure before the others?"

"Guess your right..."

He pulled out another cigarette, lit it then followed.

"Hey ... where is everyone?"

Goku lifted his head and looked around. He tried to stand then searched his back pocket.

"Oh my!"

A near by zombie saw this and from where he was standing got the wrong idea.

"Excuse me sir? But why are you fondling your buttocks in public?"

"What!" Goku raised an eyebrow then shuddered, "Don't be silly I'm looking in my pockets!"

"Oh, my apologies"

The zombie continued nibbling on the corpse of his former work colleague.

"Found it!" Goku pulled out the mouldiest looking senzu bean in all the land, "why I didn't think of this earlier I don't know!"

"Oh what's that you have there?"

The zombie came over and curiously observed.

"This? Oh it's a wonderful creation, it can make you completely healed in no time at all!"

"Marvellous! But why not use it earlier, I couldn't help but notice that large hole in your head"

"Don't know!"

Goku smiled then ate the bean. His head and cuts and broken bones healed up in seconds and the zombie stood in wonder, then looked confused.

"So ... your not a zombie?"

"Who me? Course not!" Goku laughed, "boy I must have looked like one, but hey at least I don't have to eat people now, unless I get really hungry!"

Goku turned to see the zombie now looking at him and drooling.

"You know, I did wonder why you weren't eating him…"

A voice came from behind the zombie, then two small hands came around the zombies decaying head and neck, then with a swift movement the neck was twisted and broken.

"Eww…" Goku shuddered at the sound then looked back. "FRIEZA!" He jumped up and hugged Frieza "You made it after all!"

"Magically yes! Now let go, Cell will become jealous". Frieza began to blush then was dropped onto his bottom. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but you kind of confused me so I just decided to let you go."

Goku put his arms behind his head and laughed out loud.

"Really Goku your laugh will wake the baby!"

"Baby?" He looked at Frieza who was pouring two glasses of wine ... both for himself of course.

"Yes, the baby below"

Frieze downed the glasses then dropped one of them and continued to fill up the other.

Without thinking Goku punched a hole through the floor and jumped down.

"Idiot!" Frieza yelled nearly choking on his drink.

"Wait a minute. There's nothing down here"

"Turn away from the wall Goku"

Frieza lowered himself down and turned the confused saiya-jin around.

"Oh! ... Oh my..."

He looked around to see what looked like a sewer line.

"Yes, smells a bit doesn't it."

Frieza floated above the water and then noticed another hole in the ceiling. Then held his head in his hand.

"Hey look!" Goku trudged over. "This looked like the other hole that was near us when we were up there ... guess I didn't need to make another one."

He laughed and then continued towards the ladder.

"Why me?"

Frieza downed the rest of his bottle then pulled another one from behind his back and filled his glass.


	14. Back to Insanity

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"Oh no you don't! Sherry!"

Goten pulled himself up and ran beneath the pursuing monster.

"Hey!" He yelled up, "Stinker!"

Clearly every time Goten tried to get it's attention he was ignored, he began to cry,

"I don't like being ignored..." he sniffled, rubbed his eyes and then sat down.

"Hey! Are you forgetting about me!" Sherry screamed "**EEK!**"

She barely managed to avoid being grabbed.

"Ha!" She laughed as she pulled herself up only to find herself balancing on the edge of what seemed like a bottomless pit. "What is this!"

Just as she regained herself she ran to the ladder only to collide into an oncoming person.

"Sorry!" Goku got to the top and then held a hand out for Sherry,

"Oh thank you"

"What's wrong?" Goku asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well your voice is a bit rusty isn't it?" the air headed Saiyan questioned

"...Goku..." Frieza pulled his hand away, "Get lost!"

He stormed off towards the shaft.

"Eww ... Sherry you've become scaly!"

"Adjust your glasses you idiot!" Frieza threw his wine glass at Goku.

"But I don't wear glasses!"

Goku scratched his head while being hit in the side of the head with the flying glass.

"Oh yeah ... my mistake" Frieza smiled and pulled another glass from mid air.

"Oh!" Goku quickly turned to see if he could find the real Sherry, but she was gone.

"Hmmm, maybe it wasn't her" He started to make his way towards where Frieza was. "So little buddy!"

He put his hand on Frieza's shoulder expecting to get it flicked off but instead got no reaction.

"Hey" He looked at him "...oh..."

Frieza was pouring the wine over his hand as he was gawping at the slightly-less-deformed-version-of-Vegeta (or the sldvov...or slodov!).

"Good God! It's...it's the..."

"Yeti!"

"What!" distracted Frieza turned to look at Goku, only to be swept up by a large hand. "Oh my"

He held out his wine bottle as an offering but was thrown down the shaft in exchange.

"So, your the Slodov that Gouka recently named!"

Goku ripped off his shirt, only to realise he had already done this once before and had ended up scratching his skin.

"Ow...This will not do" He held his head "my loyal Fans!"

Quickly he scanned his surroundings, then grabbed the nearest zombie.

"Do you mind? I'm eating!" The decaying policeman protested

"**AHA**!"

Goku wrapped the struggling zombie around his chest then immediately ripped it apart into pieces. Covered in rotting blood he prepared himself for a speech. Only to have it interrupted by the already irritated Slodov. He was picked up into the air and when it seemed like he was going to be beaten again! He kicked the Slodov's side.

They continued to engage in an all out fist fight.

Meanwhile Goten was still sobbing.

"Whats that...sniff...noise?"

"My my, what do we have here?"

"Huh?" Goten looked up to see a figure 'towering' over him. "Do I know you Mr Lizard?"

"I don't believe we have met but you appear to be a smaller version of the one named Goku - am I right?"

"What?"

"I can't believe he had the nerve to clone himself!"

"Colone?"

"Clone! Well, I guess you still have the same brain though…"

"My dad told me about you!" Goten stood up and snorted. "You're Frieza aren't you?"

Frieza smirked and Goten smiled

"You're small" He laughed.

"I am not!" Frieza folded his arms and then poured himself some wine before halting and looking Goten in the eyes. "Father?"

"Yup!"

"Typical..."

Frieza sat down and then continued to pour himself a glass of wine. A Shadow came over him.

"What do you want little boy!"

"Huh?" Goten turned around from the other side of the room. "It's…" Goten grinned and jumped up and down.

"Hang on..."

Frieza looked up to see it wasn't Goten standing over him but someone else.

"Gohan!"

"**EEEK!**" Frieza screeched and crawled away with his wine bottle in his teeth and his glass under his arm.

"How have you been big brother? You look so well!" Goten skipped up to him and hugged him. "You're looked tanned! Have you been somewhere warm while you were gone?"

"Hey! Squirt! Get away from him!" Frieza warned

"But he's my big brother!" Goten protested

"Erm ... Yeah..."

Frieza looked at the moulding and motionless zombified Gohan.

"Well anyway I couldn't care less for your well-being so I shall just be on my way and..."

"Oh don't be so cruel to the small boy! Even if he is the imperfect spawn of evil!"

"I'm confused" Goten smiled while being pulled away from the rotting Gohan. "Hey!"

He was yanked away and then held over the shoulder the shoulder of the recently arrived Cell.

"About time you found me"

Frieza poured himself another glass then looked closely at Gohan who was being prodded by Buu.

Cell whistled and Buu pushed Gohan over, then followed as Frieza and Cell began to climb the shaft.

"Ha! You cannot beat me!" Goku announced as the Slodov fled through the ceiling.

"Goku!" Cell flew up the last couple of bars and handed the wriggling Goten to him.

"Looking at him, I would have to make an education guess and say he belonged to you"

"Well your wrong!"

Cell gasped at Goku's reply then looked at him, he was laughing rather obviously.

"Don't be stupid" He pushed Goten into Goku's chest then turned around to the shaft "Frieza?"

"How can I climb when I have my hands full?"

"Oh come on! You can fly you idiot!"

"Oh yeah..."

Frieza flew up and softly landed on Cell's head, But was soon swatted off.

"By the way Goku, Gohan is below"

Cell pointed to the shaft and then sat down.

"Gohan!"

Goku lay down by the shaft and peered down.

"Help!" Goten was crushed under Goku who had forgotten he was holding him.

"Don't worry Gohan, we will find this cure!"

"So that's you mission?" Frieza asked while wiping the excess wine from around his mouth.

"Well yeah, what's yours?...Wait a minute!"

Goku stood up wiping Goten off his stomach, Cell and Frieza looked at the ground sweating.

"Aren't you supposed to be exiled to the mansion."

"Well we were, but you see..."

"Oh I get it! You couldn't be bothered sticking around?"

"No it's not that you fool! The mansion has been blown up remember! Ourselves along with Vegeta, Gohan and the smaller Trunks and the remains of the Piccle were dropped off here in very small crates, we were lucky to avoid being bitten!"

"By the zombies?"

"No by Buu! He gets cranky in cramped conditions."

"You mean everyone is here?"

Goku jumped up and down smiling, seeing this, Goten began to join him.

"That's just odd..." Cell and Frieza watched on as they continued to celebrate.


	15. Father & Squishy Son Reunited!

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"So let me get this straight...You shared a journey to this mansion, in a small crate, with 2 zombies and a hideous mutation? But you didn't get bitten by any of them?"

"Who said we didn't!"

Frieza rose up in front of Goku covered in blood and drooling.

"EEK!"

Goku screeched at the sight and started lashing out with his palm.

"Come now!" Cell grabbed the red-faced Frieza ad smelt the blood, "This is wine!"

"Well I was just trying to scare the boy!"

"Boy? I would say he was a man..."

"So!" I would have succeeded to if it wasn't for you...you...IMPERFECT BEING!"

Cell dropped Frieza and collapsed to his knees.

"Is it true?" he cried. "Has my whole life been a lie!"

He started to cry.

"No cry…"

Buu came over and patted his head.

"Baby"

Frieza regained his composure and wiped off the wine.

"Hey hang on..." Goku stood up and walked to the hole then jumped down, "In the melee I forgot all about Gohan!"

"Melee? What melee, it was a heated discussion!"

Frieza jumped after him trying not to spill his newly poured glass of wine. Buu, Goten and the sobbing Cell were all that remained on the upper level. That is until Goten and Buu got bored and started playing tag.

"Why did the doctor lie to me?" Cell whined "Why did he call me perfect if it is the one thing I do not succeed in? Why did no one tell me sooner? Why is Gohan up here instead of down there?"

He looked over to the other side of the room where Gohan was crunching away on what appeared to be another body.

"Hey Goku!" he sniffled "Gohan is eating raw human flesh up here!"

"Nonsense!" Goku shouted up, "He's vegetarian! You're lying!"

"Don't be so stupid!"

Cell stood up and crossed the room to the chomping Gohan. He picked him up by his head and then saw that the body in front of him was un-touched. Upon further inspection he saw the lunch box of the man had been raided and bits of sandwich were around it.

"I don't understand..."

He looked at Gohan and saw a lettuce leaf hanging out of his mouth.

"My God boy! Even in zombification you're sticking to your rights!" He put two fingers to his head "I salute you!"

Too wrapped up in the moment he didn't seem to noticed a small boy start to knaw at his leg.

"OW!"

He dropped Gohan and nearly stepped on what appeared to be Chibi Trunks.

"You fiend!"

He started to shake his leg until the Chibi-Trunks' teeth came apart.

"You are bitten my former ally!"

A voice came from two figures standing in the doorway.

"Oh ... typical..."

Goku and Frieza were still below looking around.

"You don't suppose there is anyway to escape is there?"

"Escape?"

"Well yeah…"

Suddenly their pondering was cut short by the sound of an explosion.

"It's from the shaft!"

Rubble and rocks began to fall from the top of the shaft until it was impossible to climb back up and the hole was filled.

"We should ignore it for now and find a way out".

Goku grabbed Frieza's arm and pulled him to the now damaged computer panel that Goten and Sherry were operating.

"Let go!" Frieza whinged, like a small child trying to wander.

"What is wrong with you!"

Goku turned angrily to see that Frieza was pulling towards his wine bottle which was just centimetres away from his grasp.

"Oh..."

He released his arm, sending him head first into a pink gooey mass.

"Buu!" Frieza yelled pulling his head free from the belly of his 'friend'. "How did you get down?"

"I seep!" Buu smiled

"Eww"

Wiping the dust from his knees, Frieza picked up and hugged his wine.

"You come out now!" Buu reached into his mouth and pulled a small curled Goten from inside. Looking at this Frieza gagged but didn't want to waste any of the wine he had been drinking earlier and put his hands to his mouth and held it in, attempting to re-swallow it.

"That's clever!"

Goku came over and smacked Frieza on the back, thinking he was choking.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat me!"

Rotory wiped the wine from his helmet and mask then pulled out a cigarette.

"Rotory!"

Goku ran over and hugged him just when the lighter was lit, creating a small fire into Rotory's hair.

"Goku!"

He started patting his hair with his hands in desperation. However Goku just stood there in amazement at his chest.

"Wow, I thought you were taller! But I guess you are quite small after all!" Goku laughed "You know I was discussing that with Frieza a minute ago."

"No you weren't" Frieza stated looking at him strangely.

With the flame now extinguished Rotory stood panting then looked around.

"I know this place."

"Really? You have a nice living room"

Goten came up beside him and smiled then hugged his leg.

"What are you doing?"

Goku came over and peeled him away.

"So small Goku, you let Kid Buu eat you, so you were kept safe and sound inside his stomach while he became a seeping mass and leaked through the rubble?" Frieza asked while sipping his wine once more.

"Yup!"

"Eww...You know me and Vegeta had fun in there at one point!"

"Really?" Goten looked intrigued.

Rotory stood motionless as the subject was immidietly changed to crackers and how they provide a tasty treat for all ages.

"Goku? Aren't you going to ask how I know this place?" Rotory inquired while trying to discreetly change the subject back to more important matters.

"Oh yeah!"

Goku jumped round to face him grinning. Then he slapped himself and glared,

"I am intergreened"

"...what?"

"I too! Am Intergreeniated!"

"Really? Well I'm intrigued, which I think if you try harder you will be too"

Frieza rolled his eyes then they all sat down to listen to what Rotory had to say.

"It's not a story you know," Becoming more and more distressed at how dense his 'companions' were, Rotory went and flicked a switch at the computer pannel, then pulled a sheet from the top of a large object.

"This cable car will take us to a lab located just down that tunnel, it's the only way there, and there is no other way - I guarantee you that"

"Hmm...Intriguating..."

"Oh give it a rest!" Frieza shouted flicking the back of Goku's ear.

"OOO! BUU GET WINDOW SEAT!"

He rushed past Rotory and barged through the door.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Rotory asked holding his hand out for Goku

"You bet!" Goku replied as he took the offered hand then pulled himself up, pulling Rotory over as he did "Are you ready?"

He held his hand out for the now floored Rotory.

"You irritate me sometimes..."

Rotory took his hand once more and then pulled himself up, however Goku did not let go of his arm.

"Hey!"

There was no reply.

"Is the cable car meant to be running by itself?"

Goku pointed with his free hand and then made his way towards the space where it was.

"No!"

Rotory reached over to the controls to bring it back but he couldn't reach it as Goku had brought both his hands to his mouth and started to yell after it through his hands.

"Goku please!" He squirmed and then was hurled.

"Goku!" Frieza yelled from behind. "Why did you lob him!"

"Oh, I thought that was a zombie clinging onto me ... my mistake!"

He flew up and caught the petrified-still-unknown-identity Rotory before he fell into the seemingly bottomless tunnel floor.

"That reminds me..." A half shredded figure came from the rubble. "Who the hell are you?"

"You!" Buu jumped up and down poking him in the eye.

"Yes me!" He came out of the shadows rubbing his eye and holding Buu back.

"Cell!" Goku smiled and flew back to the platform with Rotory who was hiding his head.

"Yes! I see you there you foolish boy!"

Rotory smiled and began to sweat.

"No partner with a rocket launcher now is there!"

"Afraid not" he laughed then frowned as Cell looked at him ashamed with only half a head.

"As for the bitten leg…"

He threw Chibi Trunks and Gohan down in front of them, then held up the infected leg that had been severed.

"Cell that's perfect!" Goku ran over and saw that Chibi Trunks had been gagged.

"...p...perfect...?" He smiled then began to re-generate himself. "Of course! How could I doubt my perfection so quickly!"

He began to cry with joy.

"Hey! Goku why not fly us all across the tunnel?" Rotory interupted

"Don't you change the subject!"

"I'm not but please stick to the plot - we can discuss this at the labs!"

He pleaded while trying to light another cigarette, only to have it crushed by a large fist.

"Vegeta!"

"Chibi Trunks!"

"Don't be absurd! It's the Slodov!"

Gohan smacked the back of Kid Buu's head.

"Buu just like name..." He hung his head in shame and sighed. Then quickly looked up. "You dead!"

He jumped up and poked Gohan's eye.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I can't put some sense back into this. Besides all the other zombies laugh at me!"

"Gohan!" Goku hugged him. "Eww, you're squishy"

"Well I am decaying slightly..."

He scratched the back of his head and pointed to his peeling face and green complexion.

"Well smelly, you can look after this one!"

Frieza held up Chibi Trunks and then poured himself a glass of wine.

"Well It's agreed!" Goku stated before looking above at the last few sentences "Hey! We all started with 'Well'!"

"Erm ... yeah … now lets go!" Cell clapped.

Goku held onto Rotory and began to make his way down the tunnel, followed by Cell, Frieza and Buu.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled while walking with a limp and dragging his feet, "I can't carry him! I can't even lift my feet!"

He looked down at the Chibi T. He was wrapped up in a sack with only his head on show, however half his face was covered by the gag, so really he was just a bundle of decayed joy on the floor. Goku flew back to them.

"Come on now why can't you?"

"Father ... I'm dead" Gohan sighed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! My second only son!" Goku collapsed to his knees and crushed Rotory. "Why me!"

"Perfect..." Rotory pulled his arms free and then pressed a button on the side of his glove. A small explosion went off and Mika jumped out from the rubble.

"You certainly took you time!" She came in holding the rocket launcher and held it out.

"Hang on don't over do it!" Rotory pulled his whole body free and then pulled out a pistol and held it at Goku.

"Not again!" Goku laughed.

Meanwhile Cell, Buu and Frieza had made it to the other side and to a large pair of double doors.

"Here we are ... I wonder what's keeping the others?"

Suddenly their pondering was cut short, as it always is by a loud noise, and then shouting could be heard shortly afterwards.

"GOHAN! NOOO!" Goku mourned, cradling the pulse-less Gohan in his arms.


	16. When the Buu Hit the Fan!

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"Er, yeah...can you let me go now?" Gohan groaned.

"What! You're alive! Thank Kami ... Dende!" Goku smiled and hugged his moulding son.

"Goku you truly are a fool!" Rotory looked at him, "Gohan has been dead for a while now, what you see there as a healthy grown boy is actually a smelly, decaying, moulding,"

"Yeah, yeah - I think he gets the idea!" Gohan slumped up.

"Shall we go then" Goku smiled at Rotory and Mika.

"Goku, don't you have any sense of what's going on?" Mika asked, clearly quite angry.

"What do you mean?"

"How many times have I tried to eliminate you Goku? I even shot your half zombified son, twice might I add, I blew half of that green mutant guy, I pulled the plug on Trunks in the hospital!"

"Oh yeah..." Goku laughed "Why is that?"

Rotory sighed then looked up,

"Can't you see that I'm trying to get rid of you!"

"Well, ok then"

Goku laughed louder, held onto Gohan's arm, then grabbed the sack-stored Chibi Trunks and flew off down the tunnel.

"Hey!" Mika turned to Rotory. "How are we going to get over there now?"

"Oh yeah ... dammit!"

Rotory collapsed to his knees. A growl came from behind.

"Was that your stomach?" Mika prodded his shoulder laughing.

"Of course not you silly woman!" He hit it away then looked behind them. "Great!"

"Oh I was wondering when he was going to do something you know, I saw him on the way in."

Mika laughed then pointed the Rocket Launcher at the growing-impatient Slodov who had been waiting there for quite some time.

Meanwhile Goku and his zombified company had made it to Cell, Frieza and Buu.

"Where's Goten?" He dropped the bundles he carried.

"Goten go bye bye!" Buu sighed while pointed to the vent next the door. "Buu follow but gone when Buu look for!"

"Okay" Goku smiled and nodded.

"Yes that's best" Frieza began to pour himself a glass of wine then stopped.

"What is it my lizardy friend?" Cell inquired.

"I feel, slightly dizzy..." His eye lids began to droop.

"Well, well. I knew it would happen one of these years!"

"What!" What's happening to me!" He grabbed Cell's leg then began to hiccup.

"Your entering the first stages of being drunk!"

"Drunk? ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His eyes began to water. "But how!"

"You know it doesn't surprise me Frieza." Gohan laughed.

"Come on then" Cell picked up his tearful friend and then whistled to Buu. "Lead on!"

Buu grinned and then smashed through the double doors, straight into a large rubbish pit.

"EWWW!" Buu waded his way back towards the door but by then everyone else was in the way and he was forced to make do for now.

"Yucky yuck!" He screeched.

"Calm down" Cell gasped as he held his nose.

"Sherry!" Goku cried as he saw the girl lying on the top of the rubbish pile.

"Goku?" She questioned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes "How did you get here?"

"I..." she looked around "I didn't know I was here ... where is here?"

"Here is here because that where we now!" Buu shouted back as he searched the walls "But not here long!"

He found a ladder and began to climb.

"I wouldn't climb that if I were you!" Frieza shouted from atop a moulding fridge.

"Let him climb, he's amusing himself for a change", Cell shouted stated from the ceiling. "Hang on..."

Cell floated down and looked at where the ladder led to.

"Buu! Down boy! Come on! Don't!" Cell yelled desperately, but it was too late. A large squelching, shredding and tearing sound echoed across the room.

"Eww!" Sherry screamed as she was covered with pieces of Kid Buu.

"Considering he's ultimately strong, he does lack a brain..." Frieza sighed and picked out Buu's eye from his glass, then hiccuped.

"For once I agree with you." Cell stated as he went around scraping up the bits. "He didn't even see the massive spinning fan at the top, in fact it was quite loud! Why didn't he hear it?"

"Maybe it was the squelching sound Goku was making with the slurry that threw him off guard?" Sherry suggested looking at Goku crushing the rubbish and waste with his hands.

"I do hope you're going to wash your hands!" Gohan held his nose as he waded as best he could without losing a limb.

"I'm sorry, but Goku that is disgusting..."

Cell looked away and carried on picking up the pieces. Within ten minutes Cell had gotten as much as he could and put them on top of the Fridge where Freiza was sitting.

"Do you mind?" he shouted

"No, but if you do then you should move!"

Cell began to squash the bits together with two pieces of wood he had found.

"I can't move"

"Why is that?" Goku flew up to them with Sherry and watched curiously.

"Because I have been conveniently placed atop this mouldy fridge for comedy connection purposes!" He poured himself another glass. "I think I'm no longer drunk you know!"

"Comedy connections!" Cell slammed the wood down and shoved Frieza off the fridge and into the slurry below. "Now you're connected to mould!"

"I meant the fridge!" Frieza yelled from below as he was slowly sinking. "I think I'm too small!"

He sank deeper until all that was left was his hand holding his glass being held up.

"What now?" Sherry inquired as she watched the bubbling pink mass.

"Now we wait..." Cell put his head on his hands and lent on the Fridge.


	17. Another Piccly Situation!

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"Surely you aren't going to shoot him with that!" A voice came from behind where Rotory and Mika were standing.

"What!"

Mika turned and aimed the rocket launcher at the Piccle who was now making his way towards them.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Ah, far from it, actually I was merely blown to pieces!"

"What!" Mika looked at him bewildered.

"Get a larger vocabulary!"

Rotory smacked her on the back of the head then turned to the Piccle.

"Since we are here, I might as well ask you why you turned on your creator, and why did Goku even create you in the first place?"

"Well first of all! He did not create me! What you witnessed there was the pure stupidity that someone becomes after having been deprived of crackers!"

"Crackers?" Rotory folded his arms. "I don't believe you!"

"Tis true!" The Piccle pleaded.

Then after realising that he was making a fool of himself he went up to the Slodov.

"You are a bit ugly aren't you!"

The Slodov looked at him then began to mutate even more.

"It's the slightly-more-obviously-deformed-Vegeta!" Rotory pointed and screeched like a girl.

"My God..." The Piccle stepped back. "It's...it's the..."

"The Smodov!" They both yelled and clung to each other with Mika trapped in the middle.

"Eww!"

Mika tried to push away but realized that the Piccle was too tall she was close to what was beneath his towel.

"Help!"

"Hang on..." Rotory pushed away. "Why are you scared? You go fight him you're just as ugly!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Why! Don't be a baby, it's your job!"

"No it's not!"

"What is your job then?"

"Well … I'm ... a lawyer!"

"Don't be absurd!"

Rotory and The Piccle began slapping each other childishly, while Mika fired her rocket launcher at the Smodov and scared it off.

"Would the two of you pack it in!"

Mika grabbed their ears and pulled them away from each other.

"He started it!" The Piccle cried and hugged Mika. "He said I was...ugly!"

He burst into tears.

"You brought it upon yourself you streaker!"

"I'm not naked by choice!"

The Piccle went to grab Rotory's hair but was pulled back again by his ear.

"I have an idea…"

Mika knelt down and got both of their attention away from attacking each other.

"Piccle dearest? You want to kill Goku ... correct?"

"Yes..." he sniffled.

"Well so do we! So why not team up?"

"With him!"

Rotory stood up and prodded the Piccle between the eyes who tried to lash back at him but missed.

"Yes! So shut up and sit down!"

Mika whacked the back of his knee and made him collapse to the floor.

"But Miss! He thinks its absurd, because he's a little posh spoilt brat!"

"What did you say!"

"The Piccle hid behind Mika and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't be stupid!"

Rotory grabbed Mika's head and shoved her to the side, then found himself lifted off the ground by his neck.

"You can insult me, but you can't abuse Miss Mika!" The Piccle glared and Rotory.

"Release him!" Mika shouted then pulled Rotory down from the Piccle's grasp. "Are we co-operating?"

Rotory straightened his crooked helmet and mask then nodded.

Meanwhile Buu's remains had been bubbling for a while.

"He's not doing anything..." Sherry looked bemused and then began to scan the room she was in. "I think I know how I got here."

She pointed to the ceiling where a small shaft was located. "I must have fallen."

Gohan tried to pull Frieza up but it just resulted in him dropping Chibi Trunk's sack from under his arm and then him having to crawl around searching for the sack.

"Hey!" Goku and Cell both looked at each other then at Frieza.

"We missed out something!" Goku jumped down and fished the remaining piece from Frieza's glass.

"Ha ha!" Cell placed it on the pink mass then it began to grow and grow.

"OW!" Buu reformed and looked around. "No go ladder!"

Buu grabbed Cell's shoulders and shook him.

"Yes yes, we know. Now go and get Frieza."

He clicked his fingers and Buu leapt down into the slurry then pulled up Frieza who was covered from head to toe in green waste.

"HA! Frieza got poo!"

Buu pointed and laughed at Frieza as he growled angrily from beneath the slime.

"I wonder where the vent Goten went through lead to?" Goku looked around while standing on Gohan's arched back.

"Do you mind!"

Gohan tried to stand upright but snapped his spine. "Ow…"

"That crack didn't sound healthy" Cell winced

Goku jumped off and then pointed to the ceiling.

"Look Sherry! Maybe that's how you got here!"

"Oh how observant of you..." She sighed then slid down the rubbish pile.


	18. The Glomper and the Chomper Reunited!

**Resident Z 2: Search for a cure!**

"Eww…"

Sherry tried to climb the rubbish once more as she had gone straight down and into the slurry pit below.

"Found anything?" Cell shouted from atop the fridge.

"No not yet."

Gohan continued wading around.

"You know, I have a degree in the art of chiropractics!"

"Really?" Gohan sighed looking at his spine sticking out of his skin. "At least it was kind of painless" he smiled and carried on searching. "OW!"

"What is it?" Cell jumped down, but hastily flew up into mid air before coming in contact with the slurry.

"Something but me!"

"Hang on …your spine snapping out didn't hurt you much ... but being bitten did?"

"It's strange being the undead" Gohan put his hand in his mouth. "Ew ... and unappetizing."

"Well don't worry you wouldn't eat yourself anyway but more to the point what did bite you? Surely Trunks didn't gnaw his way out of that sack?"

Cell looked at the small air bubbles coming up.

"Look..."

Cell pointed to them and Gohan looked on with a lazy eye.

"ROAR!"

"EEEK!"

Cell leapt up into Gohan's arms as a small green slurry covered midget emerged from the deep.

"Help!"

Gohan began to sink due to the weight of Cell...

"Hey!" Cell yelled at the author. "I'm not heavy!"

Yes, yes...anyway.

"Help!" Gohan began to sink as his zombified limbs were too weak and his snapped spine did not help when he was holding someone taller and perhaps heavier then himself.

"Ha ha!"

The green slurry monster came closer, he slithered (more like swam) along through the slurry.

"We are doomed!" Cell screeched as Gohan became submerged.

No one around could help them as they were too busy trying to figure out a way to stop the spinning fan, however a small hand came up from the deep and grabbed the arm of the slurry monster.

"Hey!" The monster yelled as it pulled away and looked on as a small sack rose to the surface. "Oo! A present for me!"

Excited in an abnormal fashion the slurry monster began to open it.

"I recognise that sack!" Cell pointed,

"I recognise that abnormal excitement!" Gohan rose up dropping Cell.

"TROTENKS!" They both shouted at the same time resulting in their voices melding together.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Frieza turned around alarmed at the name shouted.

"Quick now's our chance!" Goku shouted as Buu grabbed Frieza's tail, covered it in pieces of scrap metal and shoved it in the fan.

"Hey!" Frieza turned back and squinted as the fan stopped when it collided with his tail.

"Hey look its Goten!"

Goku flew down and wiped the slurry from Goten's face.

"Daddy!"

Goten hugged him.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Well the vent was clogged with the stuff so I swam, oh and I didn't know which way was up so I just glided around a bit and when I finally found the way up I thought ... why not rise shouting ROAR!" Goten smiled.

"The whole family is sick..." Cell wretched.

"Are you insulting me…?"

Gohan looked at Cell who just frowned at him.

"Gohan, I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but your spine is sticking out, your moulding, rotting, you pupils have got back into you head and you have a lazy eye."

"At least I have a reason!" Gohan pleaded then felt strange as a small hand grabbed his kidney.

"Oh my..." Cell picked up the sack where Chibi Trunks had been. "It's empty..."

He looked at Gohan.

Goku turned with Goten laughing and saw the empty sack.

Meanwhile…

"So let me get this straight…"

The Piccle sat down on a nearby box and looked at Mika and Rotory.

"You are mercenaries sent by some organisation, and you are trying to find William Birkin so that you can take that which he has created off his hands and back to your employer?"

"Yes ... but I don't remember telling you his name."

"No I just assumed, as I did see the Smodov's nametag when he was next to me."

"What?" Rotory looked at him and then put his head in his hands. "I give up!" He pulled his helmet off and threw it to the ground.

"Come on now it's not that bad, especially now that we have The Piccle on our side!"

"Actually I'm not called the Piccle and just called Piccolo." He looked at the ground embarrassed.

"What?"

"I was happily training when I felt a bit tired, so I went to sleep then woke later to find I had been infected with a virus and was floating naked in a tank being smiled at by scientists."

"Ooook then." Rotory stood up and stretched. "I just want to kill Goku then I'm on my way."

"What so you're just going to forget the money we are being paid for this?" Mika walked over and put him in a headlock. "Listen pretty-boy! I did not wait around in a zombie infested city, mess around with people's diary's then narrowly escape The Vortex of Pointless Characters during this fanfiction just so I could see you ruin the mystery of your character and the confusing element in just one simple sentence and chapter!"

"Actually we all have now…" Piccolo sighed. "You know I can't actually remember anything other then my name, but I do know that I want Goku dead as well as you Rotory so let's just go."

He stood up, picked up both Mika and Rotory then flew off down the tunnel.

"Well at least we have transport..." Mika smiled.

"Yeah well I forgot my mask..." Rotory frowned.

"Damn you..." Piccolo slowed down, turned around and flew back.

Meanwhile…

"What now?" Cell asked as he looked down from the fridge top.

"Well we wait until he shows himself, then we jump him!" Gohan watched the slurry closely.

"No ... you jump him!" Frieza yelled from the fan.

"Why me!" Gohan looked round at Frieza nearly breaking his neck.

"Well because you are already dead and he can't infect you if he bites you."

"What about you and Buu!"

"Well I have already lost half my body today and Buu ... well ... he ... yes - Buu what about you?"

Cell looked at Buu clinging to his back.

"Buu no like smell! Buu fan!"

"Oh yes of course, he can't stand the smell and he's already been shredded by a fan!"

"Damn..."

Everyone except Frieza sat on the top of the fridge and waited.

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP

"What's that?"

"Well Father, my guess is either the filter or the compressor." Gohan watched as the slurry began to drain.

"Hey! Atleast this way we can see him flapping about like a fish!"

"Erm...yeah...who exactly is supposed to be down there?" Goten inquired with a smile.

"It's best you didn't know." Cell watched the draining sewage, waiting for the slightest movement.

"Somebody called Chibi Trunks I think." Sherry replied patting Goten on the back.

"Trunks!" Goten leapt off the top into the pool below.

"Not again!" Goku laughed "He is quite the squirmer" he joked.

"Yes, hilarious father ... except I think we should take out chances and follow him."

"Why is that? Are you mad?" Cell grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"No but I think I know why the slurry looks to be getting smaller."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Well it's draining..."

"Cell ... didn't you notice anything about the floor of the pit?"

"Apart from it being filled with waste, erm…"

He put his hand up to scratch his head but hit the ceiling with it.

"Hey!"

"It's not draining ... we are rising."

"But how!"

Goku lowered himself from the fridge with Sherry by his side.

"It's the compressor!"

Gohan flopped himself down and followed his father by sliding.

"EEK!" Cell shrieked as his horns snapped in half.

"Jump you fool!" Frieza yelled from the safety of the fan.

"Oh yeah!" Cell crawled down the pile and into the slurry.

"I found him!" Goten pulled Chibi Trunks up by his arm.

"Argh!" Gohan pulled him away and Cell caught the lashing boy.

"Thank God! Buu!" Cell called out but there was no reply. "Where is he! Oh no!"

"Don't worry" a voice came from behind the raised floor. "He took the smart option and crawled through the fan and into the shaft it was blocking"

"I just want to leave this smelly place." Sherry sighed while trying to keep herself up from the pit.


End file.
